Suna Love
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Hinata foi convocada juntamente com Ino para ir até Suna dar aulas de sedução para as meninas de lá. E tudo ia bem até que o Kazekage entrou em cena. Agora Hinata não tem certeza se ela é professora ou aluna e quem está querendo seduzir quem. GaaraXHinata
1. Capitulo 1

**Oi todo mundo!**

**Bom, essa sera minha nova fic!**

**Resumo: Hinata foi convocada juntamente com Ino para ir ate Suna dar aulas de sedução para as meninas de la. E tudo ia bem ate que o Kazekage entrou em cena. Agora Hinata não tem certeza se ela eh professora ou aluna e quem esta querendo seduzir quem.**

**GaaraXHinata e talvez um pouquinho de KankuroXIno, mas nada serio.**

**Reviews!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Ok, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... –Ino falou respirando fundo –Você quer que eu e a Hinata... –ela falou apontando para a morena parada ao seu lado –Viajemos para Suna... –ela falou apontando pra janela –Pra dar aulas?

Hinata não achava que falar com a Hokage como se ela fosse uma criança retardada era uma boa idéia. E pela expressão de Tsunade ela também não gostava nada da idéia.

Hinata também não podia culpar Ino. Devia ser o choque que estava fazendo ela fazer isso. Ela mesma estava muito chocada. Chocada demais para mandar Ino parar de falar daquele jeito com a Hokage.

-É exatamente isso que eu quero, Ino. –Tsunade falou, respirando fundo –Eu quero que você e Hinata vão para Suna para darem aulas de sedução.

Ouvir pela segunda vez a ordem não fez nada para diminuir o choque de Hinata. Aquilo parecia surreal demais.

-Hokage, eu acho que não rola. –Ino falou por fim.

Pronto, agora Ino ia morrer ainda por cima.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como? –ela perguntou por entre os dentes.

Hinata achou que era uma boa hora para se intrometer na conversa.

-Tsunade-Sama, por que você não nos explica melhor o que está acontecendo? –ela pediu respeitosamente.

Tsunade suspirou.

-Certo. Suna tem um time muito forte de ninjas, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas parece que há certas habilidades lá que estão em... Falta. –ela falou e até Tsunade parecia achar a idéia estranha –As kunoichis de lá são muito capazes, mas elas não têm experiência em sedução.

-E por que eu e a Hinata temos que ir lá e ensina-las? –Ino choramingou.

Aparentemente a idéia de ir pra Suna não agradava nada a loira.

-Porque vocês são minhas melhores kunoichis do departamento de sedução. –Tsunade declarou.

Hinata queria contestar a afirmação. Elas dificilmente eram as melhores. Talvez elas fossem as únicas disponíveis no momento. Ou algo do gênero.

-E quanto tempo nós teríamos que ficar lá? –Hinata quis saber.

-Um mês. Dois no máximo.

Ino choramingou.

-Por favor, Hokage. –a loira pediu –Não nos faça ir.

-Senhorita Yamanaka, essa questão não está aberta a debates. –a Hokage falou –Vocês duas irão e ponto.

Hinata suspirou.

-E quando nós partimos? –ela perguntou, já que aparentemente negação não ajudaria em nada.

-Em dois dias. –a Hokage falou –Eu espero que vocês honrem o nome de Konoha. –ela falou severa.

-Hai. –as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Hinata sabia que, bem como ela, Ino nunca sentira tão pouco prazer em honrar o nome de sua vila.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ola para todos! Aqui continua nossa saga! hahahaha**

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Nao, nessa ela tb nao eh muito timida. Soh um poko insegura, mas... Bom, segredo ;) hahahaha**

**mahara-chan: Aguarde e confira, minha cara ;)**

**Lell Ly: Hahaha espero q continue curtindo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Gaara observou Suna a distância. Ele nunca estivera tão aliviado por ver sua vila de novo.

Depois de uma longa semana na capital do País do Vento ele estava mais do que pronto para um pouco de paz.

As reuniões haviam sido longas e como sempre os interesses dos poderosos do País e dos lordes com mais terras contavam acima de tudo. E agora eles estavam cobrando de Suna uma certa supremacia sobre as outras vilas ocultas.

Gaara adoraria ainda ter Shukaku naquele momento. Assim pelo menos ele teria uma desculpa para destroçar aquelas pessoas irritantes e não sentir remorso. Mas infelizmente ele era uma pessoa sã agora. Ou pelo menos era o que o resto do mundo pensava.

Gaara percebera depois de algum tempo que ser uma pessoa supostamente sã era bem mais complicado do que ser um psicopata com sede de sangue. Pelo menos naquela época ele não estava preocupado em agradar ninguém que não fosse a si mesmo. Agora ele tinha que agradar ao Conselho de Suna, aos governantes do país, as pessoas da vila...

Mas tudo bem. Ele não ia reclamar. Ele nunca reclamara, não ia começar agora. E ele tinha que admitir que a vida de certa forma era muito melhor agora. Ele tinha amigos, ele tinha uma família. E as pessoas não tinham mais medo dele. Isso era o que ele mais apreciava.

Os guardas no portão o cumprimentaram com respeito quando ele passou por eles. E as pessoas na rua também paravam o que estavam fazendo para se curvarem respeitosamente para seu Kazekage.

Ele chegou em sua casa, mais do que pronto para descansar. Talvez não dormir, ele ainda não se acostumara a isso e na verdade ele duvidava que algum dia fosse, mas talvez meditar.

-Gaara!

Gaara viu seu irmão mais velho, Kankuro, se aproximar com um enorme sorriso.

-Você chegou bem na hora. –Kankuro falou animado.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha invisível.

-Na hora para o que? –ele quis saber.

-Para as novas aulas. –Kankuro falou animado.

Gaara olhou para o irmão como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo. Bom, talvez ele realmente tivesse.

-Eu nem imagino do que você está falando, Kankuro. –Gaara falou por fim.

Dessa vez foi Kankuro que olhou para Gaara como se ele fosse louco.

-As aulas de sedução! –Kankuro falou exasperado –Aquelas que as meninas daqui vão ter com as meninas de Konoha.

Gaara quase suspirou. Ele tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso. Tsunade ficara de mandar as professoras e Temari de organizar as aulas, mas ele devia ter recebido-as, como sinal de respeito e agradecimento.

-Quando elas chegaram? –ele quis saber.

-Dois dias atrás. –Kankuro informou.

-Eu devia ter estado aqui para recebe-las. –Gaara falou mais para si do que para o irmão, mas Kankuro resolveu responder do mesmo jeito.

-Hinata-Chan e Ino-Chan entenderam perfeitamente as circunstancias. –Kankuro afirmou tranqüilo.

Os nomes não eram exatamente estranhos para Gaara, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu ligar nenhum deles com algum rosto conhecido.

-Quais os nomes delas? –Gaara pediu.

-Yamanaka Ino. Você sabe, uma loira bocuda e barulhenta que anda com aquele namoradinho da Temari. –Kankuro falou, claro desgosto no fato de Temari ter um "namoradinho".

Gaara se lembrava da loira. Bom, meio difícil não se lembrar, já que com o Kankuro falara ela era bocuda e barulhenta. Ela exigia atenção.

-E a outra é Hyuga Hinata. –Kankuro viu o irmão arquear a sobrancelha, claramente não reconhecendo o nome –Você conhece ela também. Ela é herdeira dos Hyuga. Cabelo preto, quieta...

Gaara pensou por mais alguns segundos.

-Ela é prima de Hyuga Neji. –ele lembrou por fim –Aquela que ele quase matou nos exames Chunnin.

-_Essa_ é a lembrança que você tem dela? –Kankuro perguntou em choque –Cara, você vai ter uma surpresa enorme...

Gaara não imaginava porque, mas achou melhor deixar nisso.

-Você estava indo ver a aula? –Gaara perguntou.

-Ah sim. –Kankuro pareceu se lembrar repentinamente de seu plano –Já deve estar para começar. Eu não perco por nada nesse mundo Temari sentada tendo aulas de como seduzir um homem.

Gaara olhou surpreso para o irmão.

-Eu não sabia que Temari também ia participar das aulas.

-Ela resolveu que tinha que dar o exemplo, mas ela não está nada feliz com isso. –Kankuro falou divertido –Você vem comigo?

Gaara queria descansar. Ele queria paz, chá e queria meditar. Ele não queria sair de novo. Muito menos ver a nova classe de sedução.

-Claro. Eu vou com você.


	3. Capitulo 3

****

**Oi!!! Admito que demorei, mas finalmente voltei com um novo capitulo para vcs!**

Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Bota surpresa nisso... hehehe

mahara-chan: Varias possibilidades, mas vc vai ter que esperar para descobrir ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Hinata observou as kunoichis de Suna preencherem a sala de aula. Ela sabia que ela e Ino teriam uma longa missão pela frente se quisessem transformar aquelas mulheres em sedutoras. Dava para ver que mais da metade delas não estava ali por vontade própria, a começar por Temari, a irmã mais velha do Kazekage.

Hinata não culpava nenhuma delas. Ela não tivera que passar por lições de sedução para entrar na Divisão, mas passara por algumas palestras e reuniões. Era constrangedor para se dizer o mínimo. Ela imaginava que essas aulas não seriam nada melhor. Ainda bem que Ino estava ali. A loira certamente falaria todas as besteiras necessárias e ela podia ficar na dela.

-Até que tem bastante gente. –Ino comentou, olhando a sala –O que você acha?

-Eu acho que a maioria delas preferiria estar correndo no deserto do que estar nessa aula. –Hinata falou sincera.

-De fato. –Ino concordou –E se eu estivesse na posição delas eu também iria preferir.

-Eu estou quase considerando a corrida. –Hinata admitiu –Mais constrangedor do que assistir a essa aula certamente será dá-la.

-Pensamento positivo, Hina-Chan. –a loira falou com um sorriso divertido –Agora já foi, relaxa e goza. –Ino se espreguiçou –Vamos começar logo esse show de horrores.

-Para quem não queria nem ouvir falar de viajar você certamente está animada... –Hinata provocou.

-É como eu acabei de dizer, se não tem o que fazer: relaxa e goza. Meu lema pessoal, sempre funciona em missões.

Hinata suspirou, decidindo que ignorar as besteiras de Ino seria melhor. É, elas iam começar agora...

* * *

A classe que fora oferecida para as aulas era uma sala grande e alta, que tinha uma sala de projeção logo acima dela. No momento era de onde Kankuro e Gaara observavam tudo.

Não houvera tempo de falar com as duas professoras. Gaara chegara no momento em que as alunas já entravam na sala e ele não queria atrapalhar nada.

Ele vira Ino tão logo olhara para a sala. Ela era loira, alta e se destacava. Havia sido fácil localiza-la. E logo ao lado dela estava... Gaara teve que olhar de novo para ter certeza de que não estava louco. Não seria a primeira vez.

Gaara se lembrava muito vagamente de Hyuga Hinata. Muito vagamente mesmo. Na memória dele ela era uma garota pateticamente fraca. E bom... Uma criança.

Mas a mulher ao lado de Ino não era uma criança. Não mesmo.

Os cabelos longos, a pose tranqüila de quem tinha o controle da situação, tudo era extremamente diferente do que ele lembrava ter visto um dia.

-OK, MULHERADA! –Ino gritou –SENTEM-SE TODAS E VAMOS COMEÇAR ISSO!

Kankuro revirou os olhos.

-Será que essa mulher não sabe falar baixo? –ele resmungou.

-Boa tarde a todas. –Ino continuou, já num tom mais normal –Eu sou Yamanaka Ino.

-E eu sou Hyuga Hinata. –a morena interferiu –Muito prazer em conhecer todas.

-Nos próximos dias nós estaremos instruindo vocês no básico de sedução e as missões relacionadas a isso. –Ino falou.

-Ao contrário do que muitas de vocês podem pensar missões de sedução não são nem tão fáceis ou seguras como podem parecer. Elas requerem discrição, confiança e acima de tudo calma para serem realizadas com sucesso. –Hinata explicou –E na maior parte das vezes vocês estarão sozinhas, sem apoio nenhum para contar.

-E vocês também devem saber que uma missão de sedução vai muito além de joguinhos, flertes e reboladas. –Ino falou tranqüila, fazendo algumas garotas rirem –Tudo começa com pesquisa.

-Pesquisa? –uma garota perguntou confusa.

-Sim, minha cara, pesquisa. –Ino falou confiante –Você não pode simplesmente pegar uma garota jogar num alvo e dizer: "Pega ele, tigresa". –mais algumas risadas –Antes de mais nada você tem que saber o que o seu alvo gosta.

-Se ele gostar de loiras não adianta você mandar uma morena. –Hinata explicou –E se ele gostar de mulheres silenciosas não adianta você mandar a Ino.

-Ei!

Mais risadas.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Elas pareciam estar conduzindo tudo muito bem.

-Claro que os jeitos você pode ensaiar. –Ino continuou –Você pode muito bem mudar seu comportamento. No entanto não é recomendado se aventurar em outras aparências. Se você perder por um minuto seu controle de chakra pode ser perigoso.

-Então todo o trabalho começa com pesquisa. –Hinata concluiu –O que seu alvo gosta? Loiras, morenas, ruivas? Mulheres altas, baixas? Submissas, desafiantes, prostitutas, santas? O que ele quer? Se você tiver essa informação você terá seu alvo na palma da mão.

-E se ele gostar de rapazes? –alguém do fundo falou, provocando risadas.

-Daí meu amor, não há nada que qualquer uma de nós possa fazer. –Ino falou.

-Quer dizer que você pode conseguir qualquer alvo dessa forma? –alguém perguntou descrente.

-Acredite flor, é muito difícil um homem que resista a uma mulher. –Ino falou tranqüilo –Eles podem ser os poderosos, mas todos se derretem na hora h. Não existe homem que resista a uma boa sedução.

-Quer dizer que você acha que seria capaz de seduzir até o Kazekage? –uma terceira perguntou.

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha. Como ele fora parar na discussão? Ao seu lado ele ouviu Kankuro rir.

-Acredite, por mais malvado que seu Kazekage seja ele ainda é um homem. –Ino falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –A mulher certa com certeza faria o serviço.

-Mas... –Hinata interviu antes que Ino falasse mais –Nós certamente não estamos aqui para ensinar vocês a seduzirem o Kage de vocês.

-Tem certeza? –Ino provocou –Seria uma boa prova de graduação...

As garotas riram. Kankuro gargalhou.

-Ino! –Hinata falou por entre os dentes.

As meninas riram ainda mais.

-O que? –a loira falou com um falso ar inocente –Você tem que admitir que ele é um ruivo que deve ser fogo.

Gaara não sabia o que falar diante disso. Ele nem imaginava como a conversa tinha chego a esse ponto, mas era bom que ela mudasse de rumo imediatamente. Ele não gostava daquilo e se Kankuro risse mais acabaria morrendo sem ar.

-Na verdade, Ino-Sensei... –Gaara ouviu uma das garotas falar –Acho que o Kazekage gosta de morenas.

Gaara não sabia que seu gosto para mulheres era conhecimento público. Ou que tinha alguma relação com aula.

-Então a bola é sua, Hina-Chan. –Ino provocou.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Eu não vou seduzir o Kazekage. –ela falou tranqüila.

Alguma coisa no modo como ela falara, talvez a implicação óbvia de que a idéia era ridícula, realmente incomodara Gaara.

-O que não quer dizer que eu não poderia. –ela informou o resto da sala –Se isso fosse uma missão eu faria, sem hesitar, mas para demonstração eu acho uma absoluta falta de respeito. –ela falou, lançando um olhar a Ino.

-Você tira a diversão de tudo, Hina-Chan. –a loira falou num suspiro.

As meninas riram de novo.

-De qualquer forma... –Hinata continuou, mudando o assunto –Você não pode mergulhar numa missão desse tipo sem antes ter certeza de onde você está pondo seu pé. Pode ser extremamente perigoso.

-A partir de amanhã nós vamos passar os básicos, mas hoje nós estamos aqui mais para vocês conhecerem as regras básicas. –Ino continuou –Se bem que só existe uma regra.

-Uma regra? –algumas vozes perguntaram confusas.

-Sim, sim. Uma única regra. –Ino falou se dirigindo a lousa, ela pegou um giz –No jogo da sedução só existe uma regra. _Nunca se apaixone._ –ela escreveu na lousa.

-Essa é a coisa mais importante que vocês têm que se lembrar. –Hinata continuou. -Se você acha que tem chances de acontecer você deve abortar a missão imediatamente.

-E isso pode mesmo acontecer? –uma garota perguntou incrédula.

-Nós conhecemos histórias. Não é impossível. –Ino falou –Vocês têm que se lembrar que nós estamos tratando de pessoas aqui. Algumas mais dissimuladas que as outras. Nem todos os vilões são caras feios e com mau hálito.

-Eu mesma estive em uma missão alguns anos atrás. –Hinata falou, atraindo a atenção para si –Ele era um traficante de armas e eu devia elimina-lo o mais rápido possível. Mas ele era um homem bonito, jovem e muito charmoso.

-E você se apaixonou por ele? –uma menina perguntou espantada.

-Não. –Hinata falou –Mas poderia ter acontecido. A única coisa que me salvou do charme dele foi que ele tinha um defeito terrível.

-Qual?

-Ele fumava que nem uma chaminé.

As garotas começaram a rir.

-Não riam, meus amores. –Ino falou, embora ela também risse –Esse é o tipo de tática que te impede de simpatizar com alvos. Pegue qualquer coisa que te incomode e se agarre a isso, mesmo que seja o fato de que ele é canhoto e não destro. Isso não deixa você simpatizar com a pessoa.

O resto da aula correu sem maiores acontecimentos. As garotas fizeram algumas perguntas, mas a aula realmente ficaria séria só a partir do dia seguinte.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ola pessoas! Mil perdoes pela demora! Mas minha vida esta uma loucura, Jesus apaga a luz...**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! Que bom que vcs estao curtindo! Aceito criticas e sugestoes, ja que daki pra frente eh q a coisa fica delicia... hahahaha**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata suspirou de alivio quando viu a última aluna deixar a sala, deixando apenas ela, Ino e Temari para trás.

-Viu, Hina-Chan? –Ino falou de bom humor –Nem foi tão terrível assim.

-Teria disso melhor se você não tivesse colocado o Kazekage na brincadeira. –ela jogou um olhar de censura a amiga.

Ino a ignorou totalmente.

-Foi só para quebrar o gelo. –ela falou tranqüila –Lembra que a gente falava do Kakashi-Sensei nas nossas reuniões? –ela provocou –É só um homem lindo, sonho de consumo. Não era sério e eu tenho certeza de que elas sabem disso.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Até onde eu sei ele não era só um sonho para algumas de nós... –ela falou, lançando um olhar para Ino que fingiu não ver.

Temari lançou um olhar incrédulo a Ino.

-Você e o Hatake? –Temari perguntou.

-Longa história. –Ino falou como se não fosse nada –E também foi só uma coisa boba, uma aposta.

-Resumindo: você realmente não quer saber. –Hinata falou –Eu queria não saber.

-Ino-Chan!

As garotas se viraram para a porta bem a tempo de verem Kankuro e Gaara entrando ali na sala.

Hinata conhecia o Kazekage, de vista é claro. E volta e meia ele aparecia em Konoha. Ela sempre achara que ele tinha um certo charme, mas hoje parecia que tinha algo a mais. Talvez fosse o cansaço óbvio nos olhos dele, que o fazia parecer mais humano, mais... Atingível.

-Fala Kan-Kun. –a loira sorriu para Kankuro –Veio parabenizar a gente pela aula?

-Na verdade nós assistimos a aula. –Kankuro falou com um sorriso maldoso –Prova de graduação é?

Hinata queria matar Ino agora. O Kazekage ouvira o que elas falaram?

-Eu teria sugerido você, Kan-Kun, mas seria tão fácil que não ia ter nem graça. –Ino provocou.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha. Ino, flertando com Kankuro? Essa era nova.

-Ino, eu acho que você já conhece meu irmão, o _Kazekage_ né? –ele falou, claramente provocando a loira.

-Claro que conheço. –Ino virou-se para Gaara de forma respeitosa –Kazekage-Domo. –ela se curvou –É um prazer estar aqui.

-Suna é que agradece a ajuda, Yamanaka-San. –ele respondeu.

-Por favor, me chame apenas de Ino. –a loira falou num sorriso.

Gaara apenas fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça, antes de se virar para Hinata.

O que ele vira na sala de cima não fazia jus a visão que ela era de perto. Tudo bem que a lembrança que ele tinha dela era muito antiga, mas os anos tinham sido generosíssimos com Hyuga Hinata. Ela virara uma mulher muito bonita, com corpo perfeito e boca ainda mais perfeita.

Não era difícil entender o que ela fazia na Divisão de Sedução.

-Kazekage-Domo. –Hinata falou se curvando –Um prazer.

-Hyuga-Sama. –Gaara se curvou um pouco para ela –Eu gostaria de me desculpar por não ter estado aqui para recebe-las.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, Kazekage-Sama. –Hinata falou sorrindo –Kankuro nos explicou o motivo e nós entendemos.

-Já que você também estava vendo a aula, o que você achou Kazekage? –Ino perguntou.

Hinata queria acertar a amiga.

-Vocês mostraram um ótimo controle na situação. –Gaara falou de forma conciliadora –Eu tenho certeza de que grandes acontecimentos resultarão dessas aulas.

-Ah sim. –Ino falou animada –Espera só até a aula de dança, daí você...

-Ino! –Hinata falou –O Kazekage tem certamente mais o que fazer do que se preocupar com essas aulas. Não seja abusada.

-Na verdade, Hyuga-Sama... –ele falou, desviando sua atenção totalmente para a morena –Eu fiquei extremamente curioso. Eu adoraria ver o progresso dessas aulas. Principalmente agora que vocês terão que mudar sua prova de graduação.

Hinata deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Não teria sido justo, Kazekage-Domo. –ela falou –Há poucas morenas na sala.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando de um para o outro.

-Para a minha sorte, eu imagino. –Gaara falou.

Dessa vez Kankuro também parecia bem concentrado na troca. Temari também observava o par.

-Espero que nós não tenhamos passado dos limites. –Hinata disse.

-Não. –ele falou tranqüilo –De certa forma foi interessante ouvir a conversa. Eu não sabia que meus gostos pessoais eram de conhecimentos públicos.

-Então você realmente prefere as morenas. –Hinata provocou.

-Algumas mais que as outras. –ele falou olhando para ela de forma intensa.

O queixo de Kankuro caiu com isso e Ino parecia estar lutando bravamente para não rir, já Temari parecia chocada além de palavras.

Hinata corou levemente, antes de limpar a garganta.

-Se vocês nos dão licença Ino e eu temos que preparar as aulas de amanhã. –Hinata falou –Temari, Kankuro, Kazekage. –ela se curvou e deixou a sala com Ino logo atrás de si.

-O que foi aquilo? –Ino exigiu tão logo elas deixaram a sala.

-Aquilo o que? –Hinata perguntou confusa.

-Você flertando com a Kazekage! –Ino falou rindo –Kami, eu achei que o negócio ia ficar sério ali.

-Eu não estava flertando com o Kazekage. –Hinata falou revirando os olhos.

-Não, eu estava. –Ino retrucou irônica –Sério, eu achei que eu teria que tirar as crianças da sala. O jeito que ele te olhou quando ele fez o comentário das morenas...

-Como ele me olhou? –Hinata perguntou curiosa, curiosa demais.

-Ah! –Ino comemorou –Então você está interessada!

-Ino, eu teria que estar morta para não estar interessada. –Hinata falou revirando os olhos –A questão é que eu não vou dar em cima dele, ou encorajar nada, se esse é seu problema.

-Meu amor, eu não tenho problema nenhum. –Ino falou como se fosse óbvio –Se você quer curtir com o ruivo, vai fundo.

Hinata achou melhor ignorar a amiga. Ino como sempre tinha hormônios demais na cabeça. Mas... Será que o Kazekage tinha realmente flertado com ela?

* * *

-O que foi aquilo? –Kankuro perguntou, sem conseguir se conter mais.

-Aquilo o que? –Gaara perguntou tranqüilo.

-Você e a Hina-Hime flertando um com o outro. –o irmão dele falou.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –Gaara falou tranqüilo.

-Ah qual é, Gaara. –Temari falou –Você tava olhando tanto para a menina que eu achei que você estava conseguindo ver através da roupa dela.

-O que certamente seria uma ótima visão. –Kankuro adicionou, só para levar um tapa da irmã.

-Eu não estava flertando com ela. –Gaara falou tranqüilo –Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

Kankuro e Temari não pareciam nada convencidos, mas deixaram como estava.

-Desde quando _você_ flerta com a Yamanaka? –Temari perguntou, se virando para o outro irmão.

-Ino-Chan é divertida. –ele falou dando de ombros –Flertar com ela é sempre desafiador. É só brincadeira.

Temari bufou.

-Só me faltava essa. Os dois rodeando as novas professoras... –ela falou, incomodada.

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quando você vai voltar pra Konoha pra ver o Nara? Quero dizer, discutir os exames Chunnin? –Gaara perguntou casualmente, mas Temari entendeu o significado e Kankuro também, já que mais uma vez ele estava se matando de tanto rir.

-Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso descansar. –Gaara falou dando as costas para os irmãos –Mas se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa já sabem onde me encontrar.

-Gaara! –Kankuro chamou.

O ruivo apenas parou de andar, dando a idéia de que ouvira o chamado.

-O quarto da Hina-Hime é duas portas pra baixo do seu. –o irmão informou –Sabe como é, no caso de você _precisar de alguma coisa._

Gaara achou melhor ignorar o irmão, mesmo porque o som do tapa de Temari deixava claro que algo já tinha sido feito a respeito. Mas de qualquer forma, não havia problema nenhum em armazenar essa informação...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Oh to sendo generosa hein? hahahaha Vou tentar postar logo + um capitulo em Amor Fugaz, ate la... Aproveite XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Uma semana depois da primeira aula as coisas pareciam estar caindo numa rotina mais confortável. Ino, que tinha sido a que mais reclamara sobre a ida para Suna adorava as aulas e se divertia muito nelas, com Hinata sempre tentando impedir que as coisas fugissem do controle.

A morena também estava mais relaxada em relação a estadia delas na vila e as aulas. As alunas estavam mais receptivas, tornado tudo mais fácil. E ela não tinha visto o Kazekage de novo. Nem uma vez sequer. Não que ela estivesse esperando vê-lo. Não mesmo.

Depois daquela primeira aula e do suposto flerte Gaara parecia simplesmente ter sumido. Ela sabia que ele ainda assistia todas as aulas com Kankuro, mas apenas o irmão mais velho vinha falar com ela ao fim das mesmas. Gaara nunca mais apareceu na sala de aula.

Hinata entendera pelas insinuações de Kankuro que ele também achara que ela estava flertando com Gaara, mas não falou nada. Era uma coisa que devia definitivamente ser deixada para la. Quanto mais rápido eles esquecessem aquilo melhor.

Gaara entrou na sala logo acima da sala de aula das meninas e encontrou Kankuro já ali.

-Animado para a aula de hoje? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah Gaara! –Kankuro falou animado –A Ino disse que eu tinha que estar aqui para a aula hoje. Que eu ia adorar. Então... Cá estou. –ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Gaara se perguntava se ele devia se preocupar. As aulas estavam indo bem e pelo jeito ele não era mais assunto delas, mas se Ino estava provocando Kankuro... Ele tinha certo receio do que elas podiam estar querendo fazer.

Ele olhou para sala a baixo e viu que embora as alunas estivessem ali as duas professoras não estavam. O que era raro. Geralmente Hinata e Ino estavam ali antes da alunas. Ele também percebeu dois grandes baús ali. Hum... Talvez ele devesse se preocupar.

-Bom dia, meninas! –Ino falou, alto como sempre, enquanto entrava na sala, logo seguida por Hinata.

Kankuro veio imediatamente para mais perto para também poder ver.

-O que elas estão vestindo? –ele perguntou confuso.

Gaara também tinha reparado nos pesados casacos que as duas mulheres usavam. Hum...

-Bom dia. –Hinata falou sorrindo também –Espero que estejam todas prontas.

As outras meninas pareceram hesitar.

-A aula de hoje será... –Ino falou, um enorme sorriso maldoso em seu rosto –Vestida para matar!

As meninas arregalaram os olhos, enquanto a loira tirava seu casaco, revelando um vestido vermelho de decote generoso, que realçava a cintura dela. O vestido vinha até o meio das coxas da loira e ela também usava uma sandália de salto alto.

A loira olhou para Hinata, então bufou impaciente.

-Hinata...

Hinata revirou os olhos e então tirou o próprio casaco.

Gaara adoraria dizer que ele não dera atenção ao ato mais do que ele devia, mas ele estaria mentindo muito. Ele mal respirara enquanto a Hyuga soltava a faixa que prendia o casaco e deixava a peça cair. Era a curiosidade, ele prometeu a si mesmo. Ele só queria saber como ela era. Nada mais.

E Kami, ela era divina...

Hinata usava um vestido preto mais curto do que o de Ino, mas com um decote um pouco mais discreto e botas de cano longo. Perfeita. Tentadora. Sexy. Sedutora.

-Como vocês podem ver... –Ino estava falando –Figurino é tudo nessa vida. A questão principal é que vocês não podem se sentir desconfortáveis com essas roupas. Não adianta você colocar um vestido curto e ficar puxando a barra para baixo. E acredite, se vocês usarem decote alguns homens vão preferir conversar com seus peitos do que com você.

Algumas risadas soaram na sala.

-Se você usa uma roupa sexy, você tem que estar pronta para estar confiante nela. –Hinata falou –Seja la qual situação você esteja a ponto de se enfiar. –como que para ilustrar seu ponto a morena se sentou na mesa da sala e cruzou as pernas, o que fez a barra de seu vestido subir consideravelmente.

-Então hoje nós estaremos falando de roupas! –Ino falou animada –Meu terceiro assunto preferido, logo depois de homens e flores.

As meninas riram e Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Antes de mais nada é bom vocês saberem que tipo de roupa favorece seu tipo. –a morena explicou –Qual cor realça sua pele, cabelo, que tipo de corte fica melhor no seu corpo.

-Muitas mulheres acham que só porque não têm seios ou bumbum em abundancia elas não são sedutoras. Não é verdade. É só você focar em outra coisa. As pernas, por exemplo.

-Então, peguem as revistas que estão naquele cesto e pesquisem, meninas. –Hinata falou com um sorriso –E nos digam o que fica bom em vocês.

-O que fica bom em você, Ino-Sensei? –uma das meninas perguntou.

-De tudo a nada, querida. –a loira falou, fazendo as meninas rirem.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Quando você tem uma loira do calibre da Ino é difícil o que não fique bom nela. –a morena comentou –As vezes dá até raiva de ser amiga dela...

Mais risadas.

-E você, Hinata-Sensei?

-Eu já ouvi que eu fico melhor em branco, tons de roxo e preto. –a morena falou dando de ombros –E minhas preferidas são roupas tradicionais.

-Eu acho... –Ino começou com um sorriso maldoso -que você ficaria perfeita de vermelho.

Hinata lançou um olhar de aviso para a amiga.

-De qualquer jeito... –Ino continuou ignorando a morena –Vamos ao que interessa!

As meninas mergulharam nas revistas e deram atenção a tarefa. Vez ou outra alguém perguntava alguma coisa, mas no geral a classe estava mais silenciosa do que o normal.

Na verdade estava até entediante de ver. Se não fosse por Hinata e pelo vestido que ela estava usando Gaara provavelmente já teria saído dali. Claro que ninguém precisava saber disso.

Após mais algum tempo as garotas estavam discutindo o que elas tinham lido. Gaara conseguia sentir o irmão impaciente ao seu lado. Ele até entendia. Ino tinha provocado Kankuro, dizendo que algo ia acontecer e nada estava acontecendo, mas talvez essa tivesse sido a provocação. Ele tinha certeza de que Ino era bem capaz de atiçar um cara só pra cair fora de última hora. E rir por isso.

-Ok, agora vamos a aula prática! –Ino falou animada.

Ela caminhou até os baús e abriu as tampas, revelando o que parecia uma confusão de sapatos e roupas.

-E ai, quem se arrisca? –Ino perguntou, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Hinata limpou a garganta.

-Ino, eu vou... Bom, espere um minuto, certo?

-Ah sim! –a loira falou, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar alguma coisa.

Hinata fez alguns selos com suas mão e então desapareceu da sala. Só para reaparecer atrás de Kankuro e Gaara, na sala.

-Kazekage-Sama. –ela se curvou educadamente –Kankuro.

-Hina-Hime! –Kankuro falou com um sorriso –Tudo isso pra mim? Não precisava.

Hinata riu baixinho.

-Na verdade eu apenas vim assegurar a privacidade das meninas. –ela falou.

-Hinata! –Kankuro falou, com falso escândalo –Como você pode achar que _o Kazekage_ é um pervertido que vai olhar as meninas trocando de roupa?

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha. Gaara estava considerando se matar o irmão iria fazer com que ele voltasse a parecer um psicopata.

-Não é com o Kazekage que eu me preocupo. –Hinata respondeu.

-Agora você me magoou, Hina-Chan. –Kankuro falou.

Hinata riu mais uma vez.

-Mesmo assim, Kankuro-san, eu terei que pedir para vocês se afastarem de janela enquanto as meninas se trocam. –ela falou.

-O que você quiser, Hina-Chan. –Kankuro falou, embora ele estivesse claramente desapontado.

-Você também, Kazekage-Sama. –Hinata sorriu para o ruivo.

-Não se preocupe, Hyuuga-Sama. –Gaara falou, se afastando da janela –No momento você é de longe a visão mais interessante na sala.

Hinata sentiu o calor subindo pelo seu rosto e ela teve certeza que ela estava corando. Ah Kami, isso não estava indo nada bem...

-Hum, obrigada, Kazekage-Sama. –ela falou incerta.

-Ah não seja tímida, Hina-Chan. –Kankuro, que tinha um enorme sorriso maldoso no rosto, falou animado –Você pode chamá-lo de Gaara-Kun. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar.

Hinata tinha certeza de que Kankuro estava fazendo de propósito, querendo deixa-la nervosa perto do Kazekage, mas ela não estava no Esquadrão de Sedução por nada.

Então ela respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele que faz os homens se perguntarem o que as mulheres estão pensando. E desejarem que não seja nada inocente.

-Kankuro-San... –ela falou, numa voz levemente rouca e totalmente sexy –Eu acho que isso é uma decisão do Kazekage, não sua.

Por um minuto nenhum dos dois disse nada. Então vieram as reações. O queixo de Kankuro literalmente desabou e Gaara meramente arqueou a sobrancelha. Mas pelo que ela andara percebendo de Gaara isso era uma grande demonstração de surpresa.

E ele também foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

-Hyuuga-Sama, com essa voz, você pode me chamar apenas de Gaara. –ele falou, a voz firme e totalmente séria.

Hinata sentiu um relâmpago correr todo o seu corpo. Mas antes que ela tivesse que pensar em uma resposta a voz de Ino a salvou.

-Hinata querida! –ela ouviu a loira gritando da sala -Venha aqui e ensine as meninas aquela abaixada que você dá! Uma mulher usando uma minissaia nem precisa de um golpe para matar um homem se ela fizer aquilo! É de dar um ataque do coração, mas eficiente que qualquer golpe dos Hyuuga.

Hinata corou, sem saber exatamente porque. Esse não era um dos talentos dela que ela queria divulgados na frente do Kazekage.

-Com licença. –ela disse antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Então ela fez os selos em tempo recorde e desapareceu dali, só para reaparecer na sala ao lado de Ino.

Assim que Hinata saiu dali Kankuro virou-se para Gaara.

-O que raios foi...

-Eu tenho que ir. –Gaara falou simplesmente, dirigindo-se para a porta. Porque não tinha chance de ele ficar ali e ouvir o que Kankuro tinha a dizer. E ele não queria testar o próprio autocontrole, vendo Hinata fazendo o que quer que Ino tinha dito.

* * *

**Reviews me farao muito feliz! hehehehe**


	6. Capitulo 6

**N/A: Ola a todos! muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos! Atoooooooooooooro! huahuahuahuhua Morro de rir com o q vcs falam e amo saber q vcs gostam da fic!**

**Nesse capitulo a temperatura sobe um pokinho +! Aguardem e confiram. E Reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ele estava pronto para admitir: a curiosidade o estava matando.

O que uma garota como Hyuuga Hinata fazia no Esquadrão de Sedução? Como ela tinha mudado tão drasticamente do pequeno ratinho que ele se lembrava para uma mulher tão... bem feita?

Tudo bem, ele tinha que admitir que entre a última memória que ele tinha dela e o presente havia um espaço de quase dez anos. Mas mesmo assim! Pessoas fracas eram fracas! Isso não mudava. Então como aquela menina que havia sido atacada até quase a morte pelo próprio primo podia ser a mulher que agora ensinava as kunoichis de Suna a seduzir e eliminar alvos?

E o mais importante de tudo: o que ela fazia na cabeça dele? Por que Gaara não conseguia ignora-la como todas as outras mulheres? Ele nunca tivera problemas em se livrar de namoradas ou amantes irritantes, de passar longas horas sem sequer se lembrar de existência delas. No entanto ele não conseguia fazer isso com Hyuuga Hinata. Ela estava sempre na cabeça dele. Dando voltas e voltas e voltando sempre ao ponto de partida: qual seria o sabor dela?

Em algum momento, desde que ele a vira, Gaara se tornara obcecado com a pele dela. Aquela pele que parecia feita da mais perfeita seda branca, sem uma mancha ou cicatriz sequer. Ela parecia macia, feita para ser acariciada. Mas ele queria na verdade saber qual o gosto dela.

Seria ela doce? Ou ela tinha algo de selvagem por baixo da aparência frágil? Ela teria a pele quente ou fria? Será que ela se arrepiava fácil? Gaara também se perguntava se ela ficava roxa com facilidade. Com uma pele clara daquela era bem provável... Quando ele a segurasse ele teria que ter cuidado para não ser firme demais e...

Pára tudo! Kami, ele já estava pensando em _quando_, não mais em _se_. Isso estava ficando meio fora de controle. Devia haver alguma razão lógica para ele não dormir com Hyuuga Hinata. Não que ele conseguisse pensar em alguma no momento. E ele estava tentando. Bom, não muito, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Mas até que soava bem. Seduzir a professora de Sedução. Seduzir a sedutora. Soava muito bem. E ele tinha certeza de que ia sentir ainda melhor... Kami, ele estava pensando como um adolescente!

Água. Fria. Era isso que ele precisava. Ele estava indo pra cozinha.

* * *

Ela tinha esquecido o robe no quarto, mas não tinha problema. Ninguém nunca andava pelos corredores a essas horas. Só ela.

Hinata tinha um mau hábito. Bom, pelo menos ela achava que era ruim. Ela sentia fome no meio da noite. Sempre. Não importava se ela tivesse jantado bem ou não. Na madrugada ela sempre acordava com fome e não conseguia voltar a dormir até colocar alguma coisa no estomago. Por isso ela estava nesse momento se dirigindo a cozinha.

Mas ela tinha esquecido o robe e estava só de pijama. Se alguém pudesse chamar o que ela usava de pijama.

Bom, ela sabia por experiência que ninguém andava de noite por ali. Só ela. Por que hoje seria diferente?

* * *

Gaara ouviu o barulho que vinha da cozinha. Quem estaria ali a essa hora?

Ele estava se preparando para atacar quando ele reconheceu o chakra do invasor. Era o chakra de Hinata.

Gaara respirou fundo. Ele estava pensando nela e agora ela estava ali. Certo. Certo. Ok...

Bom, essa era uma boa chance de ele conversar com ela. Toda as vezes que eles se viam era para falar das aulas ou ele acabava assediando ela, como Kankuro falara. Talvez agora ele pudesse fazer uma impressão diferente nela.

Gaara entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta, procurando pela kunoichi. E quando ele a encontrou seu coração parou.

_O que ela estava vestindo?_

Nem nas fantasias mais loucas de Gaara (e ele tinha uma porção delas envolvendo a kunoichi), ele teria sonhado com a imagem que agora o recebia. Ela estava de costas para ele, uma das mãos apoiada no balcão, enquanto a outra estava esticada, tentado alcançar uma prateleira mais alta. Na verdade ela estava realmente se esforçando para alcançar alguma coisa. Ela estava nas pontas dos pés, braço esticado.

O que levava ao ponto de partida: o que raios ela achava que estava vestindo? Não que aquilo pudesse ser considerado vestimenta em qualquer lugar. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. A herdeira usava um conjunto de shorts pretos tão pequenos que mal cobriam a curva da bunda dela. E quanto mais ela esticava menos o tecido cobria... O mesmo valia para a regata roxa dela. Quanto mais ela esticava...

Gaara estava tendo problemas para se concentrar.

-Hyuuga-Sama.

Hinata pulou e se virou, pronta para atacar. Até ela perceber quem estava ali na cozinha com ela.

-Kazekage? –ela falou, a voz cheia de incredulidade.

Então ela começou a corar. Gaara observou com interesse a face dela ficar vermelha, então pescoço e mais pra baixo. Até onde aquela cor vermelha iria?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Eu preciso de uma razão para estar na minha cozinha? –ele perguntou impassivo, cruzando os braços.

Hinata respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando se recompor.

-Eu peço desculpas pela minha ousadia, Kazekage. –ela falou se curvando respeitosamente.

O que provavelmente não era uma boa idéia já que ela não estava usando sutiã. Mais uma vez Gaara não estava reclamando.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou.

-Eu estou com fome. –ela falou simplesmente.

Foi então que Gaara viu o que ela estava tentando alcançar. Um pote onde ele sabia que estavam biscoitos de gengibre.

Sem dizer nada Gaara ordenou sua areia a mover-se. A areia se moveu e pegou o pote, entregando para Hinata.

-Obrigada, Kazekage. –Hinata agradeceu.

-Gaara. –ele falou –Você pode me chamar de Gaara. –ele completou quando viu a expressão confusa dela.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Então, por favor, me chame de Hinata. –ela falou e ofereceu a ele um sorriso.

Gaara adorava quando ela sorria. Ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo que estava fazendo ele pensar em coisas pouco inocentes.

-Bom... –Hinata falou, incerta –Acho melhor eu ir.

Com isso ela veio na direção dele, com a clara intenção de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando ela passou por ele, entretanto, Gaara segurou o braço da morena, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Mais alguma coisa, Gaara? –ela perguntou, e Gaara podia jurar ter ouvido a voz dela falhar, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

-Eu só queria saber se você dorme assim todas as noites. –ele perguntou, olhos verdes fixos em olhos lavanda.

Hinata passou a ponta da língua no lábio superior e Gaara não conseguiu evitar de seguir o movimento com os olhos.

-Nem sempre. –ela admitiu –As vezes eu prefiro dormir sem nada.

Gaara estava a ponto de sugerir que ela fosse dormir em nada no quarto dela (e pro inferno que ela uma enviada de Konoha), quando eles foram interrompidos.

-Kazekage-Domo, nós temos uma situação na fronteira que... –o shinobi que entrara na cozinha parou imediatamente ao ver a cena diante dele.

Gaara soltou o braço de Hinata e se virou para o homem, considerando seriamente tortura. E pelo olhar na cara do pobre coitado ele sabia muito bem disso.

-Perdão, eu não pretendia... –o homem começou a se explicar.

-Não se preocupe. –Hinata falou com um sorriso gentil –Acho melhor deixar você para cuidar disso, Kazekage. –ela se curvou suavemente e mais uma vez se preparou para sair.

-Hyuuga-Sama.

-Sim?

-Eu preciso falar com você amanhã. –Gaara falou, nenhuma emoção refletida em seu rosto –Venha ao meu escritório depois da sua aula.

-Hai, Kazekage.

Gaara observou a figura curvilínea se afastar e teve que conter um suspiro. Então ele se virou para o outro ninja.

-Kazekage-Domo, eu imploro que você me perdoe por...

-Esqueça. –Gaara quase rosnou –Agora me diga qual o problema.

Hyuuga Hinata teria que esperar um pouco mais. Mas só mais um pouco.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ola pessoas! Como vão? Bom, aqui esta mais um capítulo para vocês! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Hinata levantou a mão e então abaixou-a de novo.

Ela não ia acovardar agora! Não mesmo. Mas parada ali diante da porta do escritório do Kazekage, de _Gaara_, era difícil não pensar duas vezes.

Aquilo era loucura. Ela estava ali numa missão temporária. Ela não podia se jogar no colo do líder da vila daquela forma_. Infelizmente..._ _Não, não! Menina má, maus pensamentos, Hinata!_

Ela nunca se sentira tão ansiosa como ela tinha se sentido nas últimas horas. Ela mal dormira pensando nas milhares de possibilidades plausíveis para Gaara chamá-la para o escritório dele. Ele podia ter uma noticia urgente de Konoha. Ele podia ter algum comentário sobre as aulas dela. Ele podia estar planejando deita-la na mesa dele e... _Plausíveis, Hinata! Não hormonais!_

Kami, ela estava ficando fora de controle. Ela podia jurar que tinha sentido os olhos dele nela durante toda a aula, apesar de ela não tê-lo visto. Ino tinha desconfiado de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas a loira não disse nada. Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde Hinata iria precisar desabafar com alguém.

Hinata respirou fundo. Não adiantava querer adiar o inevitável. Ela bateu na porta.

-Entre.

Hinata inspirou profundamente uma última vez antes de abrir a porta e entrar na sala.

Gaara estava sentado em sua mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa. Ele sequer levantou os olhos quando ela entrou no recinto.

-Eu já estava me perguntando quando você ia finalmente criar coragem e bater na porta. –ele comentou sem levantar os olhos dos seus papéis.

Claro que ele sabia que ela estava ali parada na porta se fazendo de idiota. Mas Hinata se recusava a corar. Ela não era uma menininha mais.

-Não é todo dia que eu sou _intimada_ a comparecer a sala de um Kage. –ela falou, fazendo a palavra intimada sugestiva –Eu estava tentando repassar todas as minhas ações e ver o que eu podia ter feito de errado. Eu estou aqui para ser punida?

Diante do tom sugestivo Gaara finalmente levantou os olhos dos papéis. E aqueles incríveis olhos verdes correram por ela como uma carícia.

-Não. –uma pausa muito premeditada –Por enquanto. –ele completou.

-No que eu posso ajuda-lo, Kazekage? –Hinata perguntou. Era melhor terminar a tensão sexual por ali, antes que ela atacasse o Kazekage. No bom sentido.

-Eu recebi uma carta de Tsunade-Sama, pedindo um relatório seu. –ele informou –Eu estou a ponto de mandar algo para Konoha, então talvez você queira aproveitar e fazer seu relatório agora.

Hinata se refreou de falar que era totalmente desnecessário, especialmente porque cartas eram despachadas de Suna para Konoha todos os dias. Ela não tinha porque escrever o relatório dela agora, ali. Mas ela estava curiosa sobre o real motivo de Gaara tê-la chamado ali. Então por enquanto ela ia jogar esse jogo.

-Obrigada, Kazekage-Domo. –ela falou, se curvando e se encaminhando para a mesa que ele indicara que ela podia usar.

Em silêncio a Hyuuga se sentou e começou a escrever. Agora era só esperar para ver...

* * *

Gaara levantou um pouco os olhos dos papéis que analisava para mais uma vez analisar Hinata.

Ele tinha feito bastante disso nas últimas duas horas. Quem ele queria enganar? Ele vinha fazendo isso desde que ele a vira pela primeira vez.

A morena parecia calma e estava escrevendo tranqüilamente. Ela nem levantara a cabeça, nem por um minuto. Isso estava incomodando Gaara.

Ele não tinha certeza do porque ele a chamara ali. Ele ia admitir que quando ele proferira a ordem na noite anterior ele tinha toda intenção de agarra-la e beija-la assim que ela passasse pela porta.

Mas uma noite de problemas nas fronteiras, um grupo de ninjas, aparentemente sem pátria, estivera rondando a vila, e ele conseguira pensar com mais calma. Ok, ele não ia agarra-la. Imediatamente.

Ele queria entende-la primeiro. Conhece-la um pouco. Entender porque ela exercia essa fascinação nele. Talvez fossem os olhos dela. Ele nunca tinha visto olhos como os dela. E a pele perfeita, ou talvez os lábios que imploravam por beijos, ou talvez fossem as pernas que...

Bom, ele já não estava mais pensando direito...

Então de repente Hinata se levantou.

-Eu terminei, Kazekage. –ela declarou.

Gaara simplesmente estendeu a mão, esperando que ela lhe entregasse a carta. E Hinata fez exatamente isso.

-O que você tem achado de Suna, Hinata-Sama? –ele perguntou, aparentemente surpreendendo-a. Ele não culpava a morena. Ele tinha supreendido a si mesmo agora.

Hinata pareceu pensar por um minuto. Garra se perguntou se ela estava tentando arrumar um jeito educado de dizer a ele que ela odiava Suna.

-Suna é muito bela. –ela falou por fim –Completamente diferente de Konoha, com certeza, mas ninguém disse que diferente tem que ser ruim, certo? –ela sorriu –Eu adoro o por do sol aqui. E o nascer também. As cores são mais intensas, parece mais emocionante. As pessoas são mais fechadas a primeira vista, mas eles se tornam gentis e conversativos depois que se acostumam com você... –ela pareceu pensativa por um minuto –Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir me acostumar com areia, no entanto. É um tanto irritante. Mas no geral eu gosto daqui. É diferente, mas um tipo de diferente que é bom.

Gaara se sentiu aliviado que ela gostasse de Suna. Ele não sabia porque, mas para ele era importante que ela gostasse da vila dele.

-Se isso era tudo, Kazekage...

Gaara adoraria falar que não, mas ele não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa para mantê-la ali.

-Sim, isso é tudo, Hinata-Sama.

Foi ai que ele viu que ela na verdade estava olhando para os papéis na mesa dele.

-Kazekage-Domo, posso perguntar o que é isso? –ela parecia genuinamente interessada.

-Isso é o projeto de um poço para uma das vilas menores que ainda são minha responsabilidade. –Gaara falou –Alguns desses lugares têm sistemas de poço completamente arcáicos. Nós queremos implemtenta-los, colocar purificadores de água... Mas tudo requer muito trabalho.

-Eu sei. –Hinata falou, e Gaara se espantou ao ouvir a voz dela bem ao seu lado. Ela tinha se movido de forma que agora ela estava do lado dele e podia ver a planta também –Eu trabalhei em alguns projetos do tipo, antes de entrar para o ANBU. Por causa do Byakugan eu consigo ver abaixo da terra e procurar lençóis de água, que podem ser usados.

Gaara olhou para ela, surpreso.

-Essa habilidade é muito interessante. –ele comentou.

Hinata sorriu para ele.

-Seria um prazer ajudar Suna. Se você precisar, é claro, Kazekage.

-Eu terei que falar com Tsunade, afinal, não foi para isso que você foi enviada aqui. Mas se você pudesse ajudar, seria ótimo.

-Eu tenho certeza de que a Hokage não se importará.

Eles se olharam em silêncio pelo o que pareceu um longo tempo. Gaara estava sentado em sua cadeira, por isso Hinata, que estava de pé, tinha que olhar para baixo para encara-lo.

-Por que você me chamou aqui, Gaara? –ela perguntou, usando o nome dele de propósito –De verdade, sem desculpas.

-Eu queria te ver. –Gaara respondeu sem hesitar. Ele não achava que tinha algo a esconder. Ele estava atraído por ela e tinha certeza que ela sentia o mesmo. Não havia nada errado com isso.

-Me ver, por que? –ela insistiu.

-Eu achei que pelo menos _isso_, Hinata, era óbvio. –ele falou, encarando-a.

Bom, o que uma mulher podia fazer diante de uma declaração dessa? Hinata se inclinou um pouco mais na direção dele.

-Eu não tenho certeza se nós deviámos estar fazendo isso... –ela murmurou, o hálito dela indo contra os lábios dele. Eles estavam tão perto agora.

-Eu também não, mas eu não ligo. –ele confessou.

Os lábios deles se roçaram e uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o corpo de Hinata. Isso tinha que ser certo, se não fosse certo ela não se sentiria tão bem... Certo?

Gaara mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hinata, como que exigindo atenção. Ela estava a ponto de se inclinar mais e fazer daquilo um beijo de verdade quando a porta se abriu.

-Gaara, você viu a Hi... –a voz de Kankuro parou de repente, mas Hinata já tinha praticamente pulado para longe de Gaara –Ah, pelo jeito você já achou ela. –o outro falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Kankuro-Kun. –Hinata falou, nervosa como uma criança pega roubando bolachas antes da janta –Procurando por mim?

-Na verdade a Ino estava. –Kankuro informou, o sorriso maldoso ainda estampado no rosto –Claro que ela vai entender que você está super ocupada...

Se isso era possível Hinata corou ainda mais.

-Não eu não estou ocupada. –ela falou rapidamente –Eu estou completamente livre. Kazekage. –ela se curvou rapidamente e saiu tão depressa que quase esbarrou com Temari que vinha entrando no escritório.

-O que aconteceu? –a loira perguntou confusa.

-Eu acabei de pegar o Gaara com a boca na botija. Ou melhor, com a boca na professorinha... –Kankuro falou, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Gaara pratricamente rosnou para o irmão.

-Gaara, sério? –Temari perguntou, revirando os olhos –Eu sei que a Hinata é atraente e tal, mas você tem certeza do que você está fazendo?

-Temari, cuide da sua vida. –Gaara avisou.

-Gaara, eu me preocupo com você, só isso. –Temari falou –E eu sei que você está acostumado a conseguir tudo o que você quer, mas isso pode virar uma questão diplomática com Konoha. É extremamente anti-ético da parte de vocês dois se envolverem. E você sabe disso muito bem.

Gaara não respondeu nada. Mas ele sabia que Temari estava mais do que certa. Ele não podia se envolver com Hinata. Era anti-ético e até um pouquinho errado se ele fosse admitir. Mas então por que mesmo assim ele a queria desse jeito que ele nunca quisera ninguem antes. Por que a herdeira Hyuuga e mais ninguem fazia o mundo dele tremer?

* * *

**Ok, não foi dessa vez, mas capítulo que vem vai ferver! CONFIRAM! E REVIEWS, por favor!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/A: Mais uma vez eu gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo apoio! Vocês tem sido ótimos e eu aaaaaaaaaaamo os reviews! Hahahaah Bom, não me matem, mas não será dessa vez XD hahaha Mas pelo menos vocês vão entender pq a Hinata não libera de uma vez ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Ino, se eu dissesse que quero te fazer uma pergunta hipotética, o que você diria?

A loira em questão levantou os olhos dos papéis que olhava e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu te diria que perguntas hipotéticas não existem. –ela falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata suspirou.

-Foi o que eu pensei. –a morena falou.

-Mas eu posso responder sua pergunta mesmo assim. –Ino apressou-se. Agora ela estava curiosa.

-Nem eu sei se existe uma resposta pra isso...

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Você ta queimando pelo Kazekage, ele quer te engolir... A matemática pra mim é simples. Hora de tirar as roupas.

Hinata bufou.

-Por que essa tem que ser sua solução pra tudo? Tirar as roupas.

-Porque seria infinitamente mais fácil trabalhar por aqui se você e o ruivão resolvessem essa tensão sexual toda.

Hinata corou. Ok, ela não fazia isso há um bom tempo, mas o que ela podia responder?

-Eu não acho que seja certo, Ino. –ela falou num suspiro. –Isso é antiético.

Ino pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Olha, Hina-Chan... Talvez você tenha razão. –Ino admitiu –Talvez você não devesse se jogar nele. Mas sinceramente, você quer passar o resto da sua vida se perguntando se você devia ter se jogado?

Hinata ficou em silêncio. Ela não queria mais arrependimentos.

-Mas e se eu não quiser só mais me jogar, Ino? –ela perguntou por fim –E se eu estiver só procurando... Alguma coisa mais?

Ino deu um sorriso de entendimento.

-Então é melhor eles aumentarem o fluxo de água fria na casa, porque o Kazekage vai precisar...

Hinata começou a rir. Pobre Gaara...

* * *

Gaara se sentou na varanda do seu quarto e observou a lua no céu. Mais algumas noites e ela estaria cheia. Gaara odiava a lua cheia.

Por algum estranho motivo, apesar de toda a escuridão, ele ainda achava a noite mais reconfortante que o dia. Mas não quando a lua estava cheia. A lua cheia trazia mais lembranças do que ele gostaria.

Gaara estava cansado, mas como sempre ele não podia dormir. Anos de insônia faziam isso com uma pessoa. Ele não estava acostumado a dormir. Mias alguns dias desse jeito e ele iria apagar. Era como as coisas sempre aconteciam...

Foi então que ele ouviu um barulho no silêncio da noite. Os sentidos dele eram bem aguçados, mas com a quietude em volta não era necessário muito para ouvir a porta se abrindo. A segunda porta pra baixo do quarto dele. O quarto de Hinata.

O que ela estaria fazendo, saindo no meio da noite? Então Gaara se lembrou que ela tinha ido a cozinha na noite anterior.

Gaara fechou os olhos para poder se concentrar melhor no som dos passos delicados dela. Os passos passaram pela porta dele e então desceram as escadas.

Ele não devia...

Mas Gaara sabia que ia, mesmo sem pensar.

* * *

Se Hinata conseguisse achar chocolate nesse extao instante ela seria uma pessoa muito feliz. Pessoas como ela precisavam de chocolate, muito chocolate.

Os hormônios ainda iam matar Hinata. E não era no bom sentido.

Ela mal estava conseguindo dormir de tanto pensar em Gaara. Mas ela não estava brincando quando dissera que era provável que nada acontecesse. Hinata não conseguia conectar sexo e apenas prazer. Para ela tinha que ter mais do que isso. Não era só o prazer, tinha que haver cumplicidade, tinha que haver um sentimento. Podia parecer bobo, principalmente levando em conta o que ela fazia no ANBU, mas Hinata ainda era uma romântica.

Por algum motivo ela gostava de Gaara. Dos olhos dele, do jeito que ele falava, do som da voz dele, mas eles não tinham nada um com o outro. E até onde ela sabia o único interesse do ruivo nela era sexual.

E tudo bem, Ino vivia falando que sexo casual era bom, mas Hinata não era assim. Talvez um dia ela acabasse se arrependendo de não transar com Gaara, mas ela preferia isso a saber que ela fora simplesmente mais uma que estivera na cama dele.

-Se você vai simplesmente sentir fome no meio da noite por que você não leva comida para o seu quarto?

Hinata literalmente pulou com o som da voz de Gaara.

-Kazekage! –ela falou, a mão no peito, sobre o coração disparado.

-Nós já tivemos essa conversa ontem. –ele lembrou.

É, e Hinata ainda lembrava onde aquilo quase tinha terminado.

-Certo, Gaara. –ela sorriu sem jeito –Eu prefiro vir para a cozinha. Me dá um tempo para pensar. –ela falou, respondendo a pergunta anterior.

-E aparentemente hoje você lembrou de trazer um robe. –Gaara comentou.

É, hoje ela tinha lembrado. Ela estava usando um robe de seda azul marinha, que era o preferido dela. Mas por baixo ela ainda usava praticamente a mesma coisa da noite anterior.

-Eu acho que é mais seguro se eu ficar coberta. –ela falou por fim.

-Seguro para quem? –Gaara quis saber, dando um passo na direção dela.

-Kazekage...

-Gaara. –ele lembrou, dando mais um passo.

-Gaara, eu acho melhor eu ir embora. –ela falou.

-Por que? –ele quis saber.

-Porque amanhã eu ainda tenho que dar aula...

-Não, não isso. –ele disse –Por que você não sai da minha cabeça?

Isso fez Hinata parar, mesmo Gaara tendo avançado outro passo.

-Eu... Eu... –ela respirou fundo –Se você acha que eu estou fazendo algo para...

-Não foi o que eu disse, Hinata. –ele falou –Eu não acho que você tenha vindo para cá com a idéia de me seduzir, mas de alguma forma... Foi exatamente o que você fez.

Hinata olhou fundo nos olhos dele e percebeu que ele havia chegado mais perto de alguma forma. Ela foi dar uma passo para trás, apenas para sentir o balcão da cozinha batendo nas suas costas.

-Eu ainda acho que nós não devíamos fazer isso. –ela falou, num sussurro.

-Eu ainda não ligo. –ele declarou, antes de puxa-la e beija-la.

E dessa vez não havia nada, nem ninguém para para-los.

Gaara puxou Hinata pela cintura e colou o corpo dela ao seu, e ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

Gaara, que estava sonhando com esse momento há dias, não perdeu tempo com beijos inocentes. Ele queria devora-la, então ele aprofundou o beijo em questão de segundos. A dança entre as línguas era quente e profunda. Hinata sentia que ele queria domina-la, mas ai ja era pedir demais. Ela não era passiva, não mais.

Então o beijo era mais uma batalha, levando as expectativas a altura. Naquele momento não importava quem ia ganhar, porque os dois sabiam que iam gostar do que estava por vir.

As mãos de Gaara soltaram o nó que matinha o robe de Hinata preso e ela largou dele por agonizantes segundos, para deixar a peça cair no chão. Gaara não perdeu tempo em deslizar as mãos para as coxas de Hinata e puxa-la para cima, fazendo-a sentar no balcão.

A morena puxou-o pela gola da camisa, fazendo ele se acomodar entre as pernas dela. Assim que ela tinha Gaara onde ela o queria as mãos de Hinata foram para a camisa dele, que ela tirou rapidamente.

Gaara tirou sua boca da dela, para poder descer beijos pelo pescoço de Hinata. Então ela sentiu a alça fina da camiseta dela ser abaixada, e os lábios de Gaara roçarem na curva do seio dela, ela sentiu a língua dele passar por seu mamilo.

-Ah meu... –Hinata gemeu um tanto alto quando Gaara envolveu o mamilo com seus lábios e sugou.

As unhas dela foram parar nos ombros dele. As pernas dela apertaram mais a cintura dele, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo e fazendo a ereção dele pressionar contra a feminilidade dela.

Hinata teve que gemer de novo quando a mão de Gaara encontrou seu outro seio, o que não estava recebendo devida atenção. Uma das mãos de Hinata se afundou nos cabelos de Gaara e a outra foi parar no balcão e...

Derrubou um pote de cerâmica que fez um barulho enorme ao cair no chão.

Gaara e Hinata se separaram num pulo, mais pelo instinto do que pelo susto. Os olhos de ambos percorreram a cozinha a procura de alguma ameaça, até se fixarem nos cacos no chão. Alarme falso.

Mais para Hinata foi um balde de água fria.

Ela olhou a sua situação. Kami, ela quase tinha transado com Gaara no balcão da cozinha. Além de isso ser extremamente anti higiênico ela achava que merecia mais. Uma primeira vez entre duas pessoas tinha que ser algo especial, mesmo que não fosse A Primeira Vez.

Ela puxou a camiseta de volta pra cima se cobrindo, pulou do balcão e pegou o robe.

-Hinata...

-Não. –ela falou, se afastando, antes que Gaara a tocasse –Eu sinto muito, mas... Não. –ela falou.

Então pela terceira vez em 24 horas Hinata fugiu de Gaara.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews? Onegaaaaaaaaaaaaai! hahaha**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kankuro fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou em volta do escritório de Gaara. Pilhas de papel se amontoavam e secretários corriam de um lado para o outro, desesperados para atender os pedidos do Kazekage. É, os rumores eram verdadeiros: Gaara estava de péssimo humor.

-Mandou chamar, Gaara? –Kankuro perguntou hesitante.

Gaara levantou os olhos dos papéis.

-Fora. –ele falou, para ninguém em particular.

E em dois segundos apenas Gaara e Kankuro ainda estavam no escritório.

-Uau, você deve estar com a tocha para eles estarem fugindo assim de você... –Kankuro comentou, tentando aliviar o ar, mas Gaara parecia ainda mais sério.

-Sente-se. –foi tudo o que ele disse.

Kankuro se sentou e esperou em silêncio pelo irmão.

-Ontem a noite eu encontrei a Hinata na cozinha. –ele começou.

-Ok. –Kankuro respondeu com cuidado.

-E eu a beijei.

Kankuro não falou nada.

-E ela fugiu.

Bom, isso meio que explicava o mau humor.

-Por que, Kankuro?

Kankuro arregalou os olhos.

-Você acha que eu sei? –ele perguntou incrédulo –Como é que eu vou saber, Gaara?

-Você sabe mais de mulheres que eu. –Gaara falou –Você conhece a amiga dela. Você tem que saber alguma coisa.

Kankuro respirou fundo.

-Olha, Gaara, tudo o que eu sei vem da Ino. E a Ino acha que a Hinata tá louca por você. –ele explicou –Ela diz que nunca tinha visto ela assim, tão atraída por alguém. Agora, por que ela fugiu ontem depois que você a beijou, eu já não sei. Você disse alguma coisa?

Gaara travou o maxiliar. Era claro que ele não queria realmente falar sobre isso.

-Nós não estávamos exatamente conversando, Kankuro. –ele falou.

E pra bom entendedor meia palavra basta.

-Ok, mais do que eu queria saber. –Kankuro admitiu –Espera a aula terminar e fala com a Temari. Afinal, para alguma coisa tem que servir uma irmã mais velha...

* * *

Ino deu um suspiro de alívio quando a aula terminou. Todas tinham percebido que Hinata não estava bem. Até as alunas tinham perguntado algumas vezes se a sensei estava bem. Todas as vezes Hinata sorrira e dissera que sim. Ino não acreditou nenhuma vez. E ela tinha certeza que as outras alunas também não.

Por fim a classe ficou vazia, a não ser pelas duas professoras e Temari. A loira mais velha veio em direção das duas.

-Você está bem, Hinata? –Temari quis saber.

Hinata sorriu.

-Sim, eu...

-Ah, pode ir parando ai mesmo! –Ino avisou –Pense duas vezes antes de falar que sim, Hinata, porque nós não acreditamos em nenhuma das outras vezes.

Hinata suspirou.

-Não é nada, Ino-Chan, Temari-San. É... Pessoal. –ela falou por fim.

-Tem a ver com o meu irmão? –Temari quis saber.

Hinata olhou para a outra em choque, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa a porta se abriu e o rosto de Kankuro surgiu na sala.

-Ola meninas. –ele sorriu –Ei Mari, reunião de família agora.

Temari lançou um olhar desconfiado ao irmão e então virou-se para Hinata.

-Nós conversamos depois. –ela falou e então seguiu Kankuro para fora da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou Ino virou-se para Hinata.

-OK, já foram, agora começa a falar.

Hinata suspirou.

-Ino, eu acho que eu fiz uma besteira...

-Você? –Ino repetiu confusa –Eu acho difícil, mas me diga o que você fez.

-Eu disse não para o Gaara...

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Depois de ele ter me beijado...

Dessa vez Ino tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-E me colocado em cima do balcão da cozinha.

O queixo de Ino literalmente caiu.

-Pára tudo e volta. –Ino pediu, em choque –Você deu uns amassos no ruivo, no balcão da cozinha e dai negou fogo?

Hinata apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ah qual é, Hinata! –Ino protestou -Como assim?

-Ino! Você devia estar do meu lado. –Hinata falou indignada.

-E eu estou, meu amor, mas convenhamos que foi maldade sua. –a loira retrucou.

-Não foi de propósito. –Hinata falou corando.

-Eu sei que não, Hina-Chan, mas se você vai negar fogo, então pra que oferecer fósforos?

-Eu... –Hinata corou –Eu não ia deixar nada acontecer. –ela falou por fim –É que... Kami, foi um beijo, Ino. Um beijo e eu já não sabia mais quem eu era.

-Xi... O negócio ta pior do que eu imaginava. Hinata... –Ino perguntou cuidadosa –Você ta apaixonada por ele?

Hinata olhou em choque para a amiga.

-Eu? Apaixonada por ele? Não. –ela balançou a cabeça, mas então parou –Não. –ela falou de novo, mas sem a mesma firmeza –Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-É, que Kami nos ajude, porque vocês dois... Ta dificíl.

* * *

Temari seguiu Kankuro até a sala de Gaara. Assim que o moreno fechou a porta a loira se virou para seu irmão caçula.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e lançou a Gaara seu olhar mais repreendendor possível. Ela parecia realmente assustadora.

-O que você fez com a Hinata? –Temari exigiu, irritada.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha inexistente.

-O que? –Kankuro perguntou em choque –Como assim o que ele fez com ela?

-Ela estava distante a aula inteira. Ela fica falando que está bem, mas eu não acredito! –Temari falou, nada alegre –Eu tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois e se você magoou ela de algum jeito, Gaara...

-Nós nos beijamos ontem, Temari. –Gaara cortou a irmã.

Temari olhou para Gaara confusa.

-O que?

-Nós nos beijamos. –ele falou de novo –Na cozinha.

-E eu nunca mais vou comer nada que vier daquele balcão. –Kankuro declarou.

Temari olhou em choque para Gaara.

-Vocês dois transaram na cozinha? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Não. –Gaara declarou, travando a mandíbula –Ela disse não. E foi embora.

Temari suspirou em alívio.

-Por que, Temari? –Gaara exigiu –Por que ela foi embora? Por que, se ela queria tanto quanto eu?

Conversar sobre sexo com o irmão caçula e ex-psicopata dela não era o passatempo preferido de Temari, mas como irmã ela tinha que ajudar.

-Olha Gaara... Eu não conheço a Hinata direito. –ela falou por fim –Mas na minha opinião? Ela é uma menina de boa família e tem cara de romântica. Se eu fosse arriscar uma opinião... Ela pulou fora porque vocês mal se conhecem, porque vocês não estão num relacionamento e ela não transa por curtição.

Gaara olhou para Temari como se ela fosse louca.

-Ela trabalha no Esquadrão de Sedução. –ele falou.

-E em apenas 7% das missões elas realmente têm que recorrer a sexo. Hinata mesmo só teve que fazer uma vez. –Temari argumentou –Elas não são prostitutas, Gaara.

Gaara respirou fundo.

-Então é isso que você acha? –Gaara perguntou –Que ela quer um relacionamento sério?

-Eu acho que é o que ela precisa para ter sexo com alguém. –Temari explicou –Ela precisa de confiança, lealdade, um laço. Soa mais como Hinata.

-Kankuro, Temari, vocês podem me deixar sozinhos agora? –ele falou, e sem esperar uma resposta dos dois irmãos ele se virou para seus papéis e voltou a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Temari e Kankuro deixaram a sala.

-O que você acha que isso vai virar? –Kankuro quis saber.

-Problemas. –Temari falou num suspiro –Gaara não está acostumado a não ter o que ele quer.

-Imagina se a moda pega? –Kankuro falou um certo pânico –Será que a Ino é assim?

Temari olhou para o irmão como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que o céu era verde.

-A Ino? –ela repetiu incrédula –O que você acha? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Bom, sorte a minha, azar do Gaara.

-Eu fico tocada com seu amor fraternal... Epa, espera ai! Você ta de rolo com a Ino?

Kankuro deu um sorriso maroto.

-Se você não sabe, por que eu iria te contar? –ele falou, antes de dar as costas para ela e se afastar dali, assobiando, contente consigo mesmo.

-KANKURO! Nem pense que você vai fugir fácil assim! –Temari gritou –Eu exijo uma resposta.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela noite Hinata estava voltando do jantar, onde Gaara, felizmente, não estivera. Ele tinha enviado uma mensagem dizendo que ficaria trabalhando até mais tarde e que não queria ser incomodado.

Hinata se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter se sentido aliviada pelo fato de ele não estar ali, mas ela estava se sentindo extremamente nervosa no momento. Ela não tinha como encarar Gaara agora.

Ela sabia que Ino tinha razão. Ela ja tinha dito que não ia transar com Gaara. Tinha sido totalmente errado da parte dela beijar Gaara como se ela estivesse indo nessa direção. Ela tinha confundido o rapaz, no minímo. Kami, ela não ia culpa-lo se ele não quisesse mais olhar na cara dela.

Mas Hinata esperava sinceramente que não fosse esse o caso. Ela não queria que o que aconteceu destruísse a chance de talvez uma amizade entre eles.

_É claro..._ Ela pensou irônica. _Por que você dá uns massos em todos os seus amigos._ De forma realista ela e Gaara provavelmente também não podiam ser amigos.

Hinata deu um suspiro e estava para entrar no seu quarto quando uma porta no corredor se abriu e por ela saiu Ino.

-Hinata. –a loira falou, um tanto alarmada –O que você está fazendo por aqui?

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Meu quarto. –ela indicou a porta com a cabeça –Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Se eu não me engano seu quarto é naquela direção. –Hinata apontou a direção oposta de onde a amiga tinha acabado de sair.

Ino deu um sorriso misterioso e deu de ombros.

Hinata analisou a loira de cima a baixo e deu outro suspiro.

-Não é uma pergunta, eu não quero nem saber. Só estou avisando. –Hinata avisou e quando Ino levantou a sobrancelha em dúvida, a morena continuou -Você tem tinta roxa na parte de dentro da sua perna.

Ino abriu um enorme sorriso maldoso.

-É tinta comestível. –a loira declarou.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-É, eu não queria saber. Juízo, Ino. –ela pediu.

-Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. –a loira prometeu animada, antes de ir para o próprio quarto.

Apesar de tudo Hinata não pôde conter um sorriso. Só Ino mesmo...

* * *

Gaara estava sentado na sacada do seu quarto tentando enumerar todas as razões pelas quais ele não devia fazer o que ele estava a um passo de fazer.

Não era certo, ele ia se humilhar, ela ia dizer não de novo, ele tinha orgulho, ele...

Ele queria que se explodisse. Ele estava tão furioso! Tão irritado por ela ter simplesmente assumido que ele era do tipo que usava mulheres por uma noite depois as descartava. Ela nem tinha tentado, ela nem tinha dado a ele uma chance.

Será que ele achava que ele seduzia todas as kunoichis que vinham para Suna em missão?

Porque se ela achava isso ela estava muito enganada.

Gaara respirou fundo. Ele não ia perder o controle. Ele fazia questão de ficar em controle. Ele...

Ouviu os passos dela voltando da cozinha e a porta do quarto dela se abrindo e se fechando.

Controle que fosse para o inferno.

* * *

Hinata respirou fundo. Quando nem chocolate está ajudando você sabe que você tem um problema sério. No caso dela um problema alto, ruivo e de olhos incríveis...

Ah Kami, ela estava perdida. Se ela não estivesse tão envergonhada da atitude dela em volta de Gaara como ela estava ela iria pessoalmente bater na porta do quarto dele e sugerir que eles terminassem o que eles tinham começado na cozinha.

Claro que ela não ia fazer isso agora. O mais provável é que ele tivesse perdido o interesse nela. Kami sabe que ele tinha motivos mais que suficientes para isso.

Hinata sentou em sua cama e decidiu dormir. Se os hormônios deixassem ela. A morena tinha certeza de que pela manhã ela teria uma solução. Qualquer uma.

Ela estava a ponto de puxar as cobertas quando alguém bateu na porta. Confusa, ela se levantou e abriu a porta. E deu de cara com Gaara.

-Gaara? –ela estava confusa.

-Posso entrar? –ele falou, a face como sempre livre de qualquer expressão, mesmo ela não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando –Eu preciso falar com você.

Hinata apenas abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para ele passar. Gaara andou até o meio do quarto, colocando uma distância considerável entre eles.

É, pelo jeito ele tinha cansado dela.

-No que eu posso ajudar? –ela perguntou, totalmente educada.

Gaara olhou tão intensamente para ela que Hinata quase perguntou se ela tinha alguma coisa no rosto.

-Não me trate com toda essa educação, Hinata. –ele falou por fim –Faz parecer que você quer me afastar.

Hinata olhou para ele em choque.

-Eu vim aqui porque tem uma coisa que estão me incomodando. –ele falou.

Hinata podia perceber que o que quer que ele queria dizer não era fácil para ele. Claro que Gaara não andava de um lado para o outro, ou mostrava sinais óbvios de desconforto como outras pessoas, mas ele não era como os outros. Ele estava acima de todo o resto. Imagine quanto a cima _dela_ ele estava.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo finalmente tomar uma decisão. Ele olhou ela nos olhos, totalmente sério.

-Você acha mesmo que o meu único interesse em você é o de te ter? Se fosse só isso eu não estaria aqui, Hinata. Você tem idéia de em quantos níveis isso é errado? Quantas vezes Temari me falou para não fazer isso? Eu quero você, Hyuuga Hinata, como eu nunca quis mulher nenhuma antes. Não é só para agora. Eu quero você e, Kami me ajude, eu estou a um passo de implorar por você.

O-kay. Fala de intensidade...

A questão é que Hinata não tinha mais desculpas e ela estava cansada de fugir. Ela nem ligava mais se ia ser coisa de uma noite ou não. O corpo dela queria tanto Gaara que ela se sentia em febre. Ela não ia mais se negar.

-Você me quer? –ela indicou a si mesma -Vem me pegar.

* * *

**Ok, não me matem! Eu sei que não foi dessa vez, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo irá compensar toda essa espera por hentais, JURO! hahahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviwes e sintam-se livre para mandarem ainda mais! hahaha**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Ola a todos! Sim, eu tardo, mas eu nããããão falho! hahaha Esse capítulo foi difícil afinal, a primeira vez tem que ser especial né****? E como prometido duas cenas calientes para essa primeira noitada... Ai assim nem eu aguento! hahaha**

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews maravilhosas pelo apoio!

Lá vai! Preparem o babador!  


**Capítulo 10**

Gaara hesitou diante da mudança repentina de Hinata. Ele achando que ia ter que convence-la a transar com ele e ela estava mais do que convencida. Quem ia entender as mulheres?

Ele começou a andar na direção dela, um andar felino, de um predador pronto para atacar, sem pressa. E conforme ele avançava Hinata recuava. Mas o olhar quente dela provava que ela não estava fugindo, ela estava provocando.

Hinata sentiu a cama as suas costas e sem tirar os olhos de Gaara sentou-se na cama e foi recuando até estar parada no meio desta. Gaara se aproximou da cama e ajoelhou-se nela, mas ao invés de ir até Hinata ele esticou a mão e capturou o tornozelo dela e puxou-a até si.

Ele gostava muito da imagem que ele tinha criado, ela deitada a mercê dele e ele de joelho entre as pernas dela. Sim, ele podia se acostumar com a cena.

Gaara abaixou seu corpo até ele estar sobre o de Hinata.

-Você vai não vai mudar de idéia, né? –ele perguntou.

Hinata deu um sorriso.

-Depende. –ela provocou –Você vai me beijar?

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e atendeu o pedido dela. Era tão fácil se perder no sabor dela. Especialmente ali, deitados naquela cama, sabendo onde tudo aquilo ia acabar. E quando ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e correspondeu o beijo, Gaara teve que se concentrar para não perder o controle e acabar tudo ali mesmo. Ele tinha demorado muito para consegui-la para deixar tudo terminar tão rápido.

Então ele a beijou de forma lenta, mas de forma alguma inocente. Era um beijo profundo, que falava de desejo, de possessão, de sexo. A língua dele fazia com a boca dela exatamente o que o membro dele queria estar fazendo com outras partes do corpo dela.

As mãos dele subiram pela cintura dela, até agarrarem a barra daquela maldita camiseta que ela usava para dormir e que o estava deixando louco. E lentamente ele foi subindo as mãos, levando o tecido consigo, até ele ter que se separar de Hinata, apenas o bastante para poder finalmente livra-la da peça ofensiva.

A visão dela deitada ali, cabelos espalhados pela cama, os seios a mostra, era perfeita. As mãos de Gaara desceram pelas pernas dela, com a inteção de se livrarem da calcinha também quando Hinata deu um tapa nas mãos dele.

Gaara olhou para Hinata em choque, mas ela apenas deu um sorriso falsamente inocente.

-Isso não é nada justo, considerando que você ainda está vestido. –ela observou.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e levantou-se, apenas o suficiente para tirar a própria camisa, e então ele já estava sobre Hinata de novo, beijando-a como se ele não conseguisse se cansar dela.

As mãos de Gaara deslizaram pelo corpo de Hinata, até uma delas envolver um dos seios da morena. Ele apertou suavemente e sentiu-a estremecer. Então os dedos dele deslizaram pela pele dela, até o dedão dele roçar o mamilo rigído e quando ele apertou suavemente a parte sensível entre seus dedos Hinata gemeu alto. Ela tinha seios extremamente sensíveis.

Enquanto Gaara estava distráido com seus beijos e os seios de Hinata a morena deslizou a mão pela barriga lisa dele e num movimento rápido colocou uma das mãos na calça do ruivo, e agarrou o membro ereto de Gaara. Ele soltou um gemido rouco de prazer.

-Como _isso_ é justo? –ele perguntou, embora ofegante.

Hinata deu um sorriso maroto.

-Porque eu digo que é. –ela falou simplesmente, apertando-o suavemente e bombeando-o uma vez, para efeito.

-E quem disse que você manda? –ele perguntou num tom que deixou Hinata levemente preocupada.

Num movimento tão rápido que Hinata mal pôde prever, Gaara tirou a mão dele de dentro de sua calça e puxou a calcinha dela, deslizando-a pelas pernas da morena, até se livrar da peça.

Mas ao contrário do que Hinata esperava ele não veio imediatamente para cima dela assim que ela ficara nua. Na verdade ele simplesmente se afastou e então se moveu na cama até que as costas dele estivessem confortavelmente contra a cabeceira.

Hinata lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele.

-Eu não achava que você era do tipo que provocava. –ela falou, se aproximando com cuidado.

-Eu não estou provocando. –ele falou com calma –Eu estou simplesmente pensando em que castigo eu vou te dar.

-Castigo? –Hinata repetiu surpresa –Como assim?

-Você não foi muito boa ontem a noite, Hinata. –ele falou com calma.

Hinata corou ao se lembrar das palavras de Ino.

-Eu acho que um mero pedido de desculpas não vai ajudar, né?

Gaara apenas fez que não com a cabeça, e então ele fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se aproximasse. Hinata se aproximou com cuidado, ainda muito desconfiada do auto-controle de Gaara.

O que se provou ser uma boa idéia, ja que assim que ela se aproximou o bastante ele agarrou-a e derrubou-a na cama, deitando-se sobre ela.

-Gaara... –o tom dela era de aviso.

-Quietinha. –ele falou –Você ainda não foi perdoada.

Hinata ia retrucar quando Gaara voltou a beija-la daquela forma intensa que mostrava o quanto ele não era imune a ela. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e sentiu ele deslizar as mãos pelos braços dela, até segurar os pulsos dela e leva-los acima da cabeça e contra a cabeceira da cama.

Se Gaara achava que ia segura-la ele estava muito enganado.

Ela estava a ponto de comunicar isso para ele quando ela sentiu algo áspero envolver seus pulsos. Areia.

Gaara se afastou levemente dela, com um brilho satisfeito nos olhos. Hinata tentou abaixar seus braços só para ter suas suspeitas confirmadas. Ele a tinha preso com areia.

-Você não vai me segurar presa com areia! –Hinata falou, furiosa.

Gaara olhou para ela como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo. Kami, ela provavelmente tinha.

-Claro que não. –ele falou, como se fosse óbvio -A areia ia acabar machucando sua pele e nós não podemos ter isso, já que eu gosto bastante dela. –ele tirou a faixa vermelha que envolvia a sua cintura –A areia é só para te manter no lugar até eu te amarrar.

Hinata olhou para ele em choque.

-Gaara!

-Sh. –ele falou, depositando um suave beijo nos lábios dela.

Hinata ainda não tinha certeza se essa era uma boa idéia. Mas ela tinha que admitir que a idéia de Gaara amarrando-a contra a cama era muito excitante. Ele era extremamente cuidadoso e ele também não estava apertando as faixas demais.

Ah kami...

Ela sentiu a areia deixar a pele dela, mas quando ela tentou abaixar os braços ela também confirmou que eles estavam firmemente presos contra a cabeceira da cama.

-Agora... –Gaara falou com calma, seu olhar devorando-a –Eu te tenho exatamente onde eu queria.

Hinata passou a língua pelos lábios, que repentinamente haviam ficado secos.

-E o que você vai fazer comigo? –ela perguntou, tentando soar desafiadora, mas a voz dela acabou saindo totalmente excitada.

-O que eu quiser. –ele falou com simplicidade.

Hinata sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer diante do tom dele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Hinata gemeu levemente quando os dentes dele roçaram a veia da garganta dela, e o corpo da morena literalmente arqueou quando ele realmente mordeu o local.

Os beijos foram indo mais para baixo, até passarem pelo contorno dos seios dela. Ele deu uma mordiscada na curva do seio esquerdo e então passou a língua no local. Hinata sentiu as mãos dele envolverem os seus seios e ela nunca se sentira tão frustrada por não poder usar suas mãos.

A língua dele passou pelo mamilo dela e o corpo de Hinata ferveu. E quando os dentes dele roçaram o ponto super sensível Hinata mal conseguiu conter um grito.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Hinata era bem sensível nos seios. Ele provavelmente conseguiria faze-la gozar só dando atenção a eles. Mas por mais tentado que ele estivesse a provar isso ele não iria se torturar dessa forma.

Os lábios do ruivo se fecharam em volta do mamilo e sugara, fazendo um gemido torturado escapar dos lábios de Hinata. Uma mão dela continuou a brincar com o outro seio dela e a segunda mão de Gaara desceu pela barriga dela, até encontrar a feminilidade dela.

Os dedos dele brincaram com o clitoris dela antes de se afundarem no corpo dela.

-Ah meu... –Hinata gemeu alto.

Gaara estava invadindo os sentidos dela. Fazendo-a se afogar em sensações e a parte louca era que ela não queria um salva vidas. Ela queria se afogar.

Ela fez um barulho de protesto quando ele retirou o dedo que a afagava por dentro, só para gemer de prazer quando ele acrescentou dois dedos.

A respiração de Gaara estava tão irregular quanto a dela.

Ele se endireitou, tirando a boca dos seios de Hinata, mas a outra mão dele continuava a trabalhar incessante entre as pernas dela.

-Droga! –ele murmurou baixo, e só então Hinata percebeu quão perto ele estava de perder completamente o controle –Você é perfeita. –ele murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior dela –Apertada, quente... Eu queria mais tempo para brincar com você, mas eu estou fora de controle. Eu preciso estar dentro de você.

-Me beija. –foi a única resposta de Hinata.

E Gaara atendeu ao pedido com prazer. Ele a beijou com o desespero de alguém que estava no limite. Ela sentiu os dedos dele deixarem seu interior, e logo ele estava afastando as coxas dela, se posicionando entre elas. Hinata queria poder toca-lo, afundar as unhas nos ombros dele, puxa-lo mais para perto. Mas ela estava presa. E isso era uma deliciosa tortura.

Gaara se afundou no corpo de Hinata em um movimento, que a fez envolver a cintura dele com as pernas e segura-lo ali. A respiração de ambos estava descompassada e pesada.

As mãos de Gaara desceram pelo corpo de Hinata, até agarrarem a bunda dela, segurando-a e deixando-a ainda mais a mercê do poder dele. E as bocas deles ainda se tocavam num beijo tão quente quanto o sexo.

Rápido, intenso e quente. O ar parecia ter sumido dos pulmões de Hinata e ela não ligava. Correntes elétricas corriam o corpo inteiro dela e ela podia sentir o orgasmo que se aproximava.

E já que ela não podia segurar Gaara ela se contentou em morder o lábio dele com força. Ela podia jurar que ouviu um rugido vindo dele.

As estocadas dele ficaram mais rápida e mais intensas e o suor cobriu o corpo dos dois. Os gemidos de Hinata tomavam conta do quarto. E quando ela gozou o grito dela foi engolido pela boca de Gaara.

O ruivo estava perdendo o controle de seus movimentos, movido apenas por uma lúxuria cega. E quando a vez dele gozar chegou, ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata e soltou um gemido rouco, a semente dele inundando o corpo dela.

Os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio, Gaara sobre Hinata, ainda dentro dela, ambos respirando de forma pesada. Então Gaara se retirou do corpo de Hinata e em silêncio soltou os pulsos dela.

Assim que Hinata se viu livre ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Gaara e beijou-o de forma profunda.

-Comporte-se. –Gaara murmurou, mordiscando os lábios dela.

-Eu vou fazer você pagar por essa de me amarrar. –ela avisou.

-Se você puder é claro. –ele falou e Hinata viu pelo tom dele que ele não estava provocando. Ele estava falando sério. O homem não sabia brincar, mas ela ia adorar ensinar a ele como as coisas funcionavam de onde ela vinha.

Ela puxou Gaara para de deitar.

-Descanse, Kazekage. –ela falou, fechando os olhos –Você vai precisar quando eu te pegar.

* * *

Hinata abriu os olhos e viu o quarto totalmente escuro. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que, pela cor do céu, o sol devia estar a ponto de nascer. E ela tinha passado a noite com Gaara. Literalmente.

Ela olhou para o seu lado e viu que o ruivo dormia, os olhos fechados, um dos braços jogados sobre ela. Hinata se separou dele com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Então ela pegou um robe que ela deixara jogado sobre uma cadeira e colocou sobre seu corpo nu.

Hinata caminhou suavemente até a sacada do seu quarto, para poder ver o sol nascer. Ela adorava a visão que era o nascer do sol em Suna. Mil vezes mais belo do que em Konoha.

Ela apoiou as mãos na balaustrada e respirou o ar da manhã. Como não havia muito vento também não havia muita areia em volta. Felizmente.

Hinata estava tão distraída que ela não sentiu a aproximação de Gaara até ele envolver a cintura dela num abraço.

-Eu achei que você estava dormindo. –ela falou, ao mesmo tempo que ela se inclinou para se apoiar mais contra ele.

-Eu raramente durmo. –ele falou, abaixando suavemente uma das mangas do robe dela e mordendo o ombro da morena de forma suave.

Hinata suspirou em prazer.

Foi então que ela sentiu ele afrouxando o nó do robe.

-Gaara! –ela reclamou, tentando se virar, mas ele manteve ela exatamente do jeito que ela estava.

Ele continuou beijando o pescoço dela, intercalando beijos, mordidas e lambidas, e Hinata se sentiu derreter. Até que ela sentiu o ar gélido da manhã tocar a pele dela, quando o robe se abriu.

-Gaara, alguém vai ver. –ela falou, embora o protesto tivesse soado bem mais fraco do que ela gostaria de admitir.

-Não tem ningúem na rua a essa hora. –ele falou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela –Além do mais, se alguém visse eles provavelmente ficariam enfeitiçados pela sua beleza.

Hinata sentiu o robe deixar seu corpo, e o tecido se esparramar aos seus pés. As mãos de Gaara viajaram pelo seu corpo, tocando a barriga dela, se fechando sobre os seios delas. Hinata gemeu de prazer.

-Se bem, que eu teria que matar qualquer homem que olhasse para você. –ele falou ao ouvido dela, ao mesmo que ele beliscou suavemente um dos mamilos dela -Você é minha agora e eu não gosto de dividir.

Por alguma razão que Hinata desconhecia as palavras dele, ao invés de assustarem-na, só a deixaram ainda mais quente.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Gaara viajando pelo pescoço e ombros dela. E quando ele a empurrou suavemente, para que ela se inclinasse sobre o parapeito ela foi. Apoiando as mãos na grande, separando as pernas de leve quando ele pediu. As mãos dele desceram pelas pernas dela, arranhando-a de leve, então segurando-a em posição enquanto ele a penetrava.

E o que a outra vez foi apressada, dessa vez tudo foi lento. Cada movimento dele parecia leva-lo impossivelmente mais fundo dentro do corpo dela. As mãos dele agarravam a cintura dela e dessa vez ela também tinha que toca-lo.

Hinata levantou os braços e conseguiu envolver o pescoço dele e puxa-lo para mais perto e beija-lo. A boca dele tinha simplesmente viciado Hinata.

Gaara mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela e Hinata sabia que ela não ia durar mais. Ela simplesmente tinha que gozar.

E como se Gaara tivesse percebido a urgência dele, ele começou a se mover com mais força, mais velocidade. Hinata puxou a cabelo dele, sentindo seu corpo pronto para explodir.

E quando ela gozou a morena mordeu o lábio, para não gritar. E Gaara veio logo atrás dela.

Os dois ficaram ali parados, respirando fundo, então Gaara abraçou a cintura de Hinata e puxou-a mais contra si.

-Vamos voltar para a cama. –ele falou –Eu tenho que ir logo, mas eu quero te segurar mais um pouco antes.

Hinata se virou nos braços de Gaara e o beijou.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

Temari se espreguiçou e bocejou ao deixar seu quarto. O sol já tinha nascido e ela tinha trabalho a fazer.

A loira deu um passo no corredor quando a porta do quarto de Hinata se abriu. Ela se preparou para dar bom dia para a morena, mas para a surpresa de Temari não foi ela quem deixou o quarto.

-Bom dia, one-san. –Gaara falou tranquilo ao passar por ela.

Temari ficou ainda ali, pregado no chão, sem acreditar.

Desde quando aquela casa tinha virado festa da uva? Estava na hora de ela ter uma conversa muito séria com duas professoras... 

* * *

**E ai****? Valeu a pena esperar****? huauhahuahu Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeease!**

Perguntinha básica: O que vcs acham de uma cena hentai aqui na fic Ino/Kankuro**?**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Ola a todos! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, eles foram maravilhosos! Mil perdões pela demora, mas com o feriado de Natal eu to trabalhando como louca. Espero que vocês gostem, e como prometido aqui está um hentai InoXKankuro! EH! hahaha**

**Aproveitem... ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

Hinata bocejou e se espreguiçou. Ela não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. Ela corou ao se lembrar da razão por trás disso...

-Ora, ora... –Ino falou com um sorriso maldoso –O que teria colocado esse rubor na sua pele?

As duas garotas estavam sentadas na sala de aula, repassando algumas coisas antes da aula começar em alguns minutos. Hinata devia saber que ela não ia conseguir esconder uma coisa dessas de Ino.

-Pensando bem... –a loira pareceu refletir –Você ta com esse olhar... Olhar de bem comida.

Hinata corou fortemente dessa vez.

-INO! –a morena protestou –Isso não é comentário que se faça.

-Então é verdade! –Ino comemorou –Você foi bem...

Hinata tapou a boca da amiga.

-Eu agradeceria se você não saísse divulgando por ai. –a morena falou por entre os dentes.

-Finalmente resolveu liberar para o ruivão? –a loira perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Não que isso seja da sua conta. –Hinata falou, num suspiro –Mas é. Eu e o Gaara...

-Transaram a noite toda. –Ino completou tranquila.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Eu desisto de você. –Hinata declarou.

-Ah não tão rápido. –Ino protestou animada –Ele é bom?

-Ino!

Mas antes que Ino pudesse retrucar a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma furiosa Temari.

-O que você fez dessa vez, Ino? –Hinata cochichou para Ino.

-Eu? –a loira perguntou inconformada –Por que eu?

-Que bom que vocês duas estão aqui. –Temari falou irritada –Prestem muita atenção no que eu vou falar, porque eu vou falar uma única vez.

Ino e Hinata trocaram olhares confusos e apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu quero saber agora mesmo quais as inteções de vocês com os meus irmãos. –a loira mais velha exigiu.

Um minuto de silêncio pesado caiu entre elas. Até que Ino levantou a mão, como uma aluna educadinha no primeiro dia de aula de academia.

-Já que essa é a pergunta... –ela falou –Eu pretendo me aproveitar do corpo e da inôcencia do Kankuro enquanto nós dois estivermos interessados.

Temari fuzilou Ino com o olhar e Hinata não pôde evitar: ela começou a rir. O que não foi muito esperto da parte dela, já que isso atraiu a atenção de Temari para ela.

-E você? –a loira exigiu –O que você quer com o meu irmão?

Hinata ficou meio travada, sem saber o que responder. Não era todo dia que alguém vinha perguntar quais eram as intenções dela com um homem. No geral era Neji quem saía por ai exigindo as intenções dos outros com ela.

-Temari dá um tempo. –Ino pediu, atraindo a atenção da outra loira de volta para ela –Até onde eu sei era o seu adorado irmão que estava praticamente perseguindo a Hinata.

-Ele não estava! –Temari falou inconformada.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quem foi parar no quarto de quem? –ela provocou.

Temari abriu a boca para responder e então fechou de novo, sem fazer som algum.

-Eu encerro meu caso. –Ino falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Temari soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Só não... Magoe o meu irmão, ok? –Temari pediu por fim –Gaara nunca entendeu muito bem relacionamentos de qualquer tipo. Ele tem aquele jeito frio e distante, mas eu temo que ele tenha um coração frágil.

Hinata sorriu suavemente para Temari.

-Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de magoar, Gaara, Temari-San. –Hinata suspirou –Eu gosto dele.

Temari lançou um olhar desconfiado a morena.

-Gosta como? –ela quis saber.

Hinata deu um sorriso sem jeito.

-Bem que eu queria saber...

* * *

Gaara estava sentindo que uma dor de cabeça estava vindo. Ele sabia que se ele continuasse nesse ritmo ele teria uma enxaqueca as nove horas da noite. E ele não podia ter uma enxaqueca, porque ele pretendia arrastar Hinata para o quarto dele. Ou ir para o quarto dela. Esse detalhe era relevante.

Ele ficara surpreso ao constatar que ele realmente dormira na presença dela. Não foram longas horas, mas ele realmente fechara os olhos e dormira. Se fora de cansaço ou pelo conforto ele já não saberia dizer.

Mas ele tinha sentido uma paz enorme e fechado os olhos. Só por um minuto... Mas quando ele abrira os olhos horas tinham se passado. Ele realmente tinha dormido.

Ele gostava de várias coisas a respeito de Hinata. Os olhos, o cabelo, o perfume, a pele, a voz, a calma, a graça... Mas nada o encantava mais do que o coração dela. Ela era simplesmente doce e gentil. Era como ela era. Uma kunoichi de alto nível, que era doce e gentil. Ele nem sabia que essas coisas existiam.

E ele a queria de uma forma que parecia irracional. Ele já sabia que não era apenas pelo sexo, mas ele não sabia o que mais ele queria dela. Mas ele a queria. Queria que ela fosse dele e de mais ninguém.

Ele ouviu alguém bater levemente na porta do seu escritório. Ele sentiu o chakra suave do outro lado da porta. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Entre, Hinata.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma sorridente Hinata.

-Ola, Gaara. –ela falou, fechando a porta atrás de si –Você está ocupado agora?

Gaara apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

Um sorriso maldoso se abriu nos lábios dela. Gaara observou com interesse enquanto ela caminha na direção dele, como uma pantera se preparando para dar o bote. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo deliciado, quando ela simplesmente se sentou no colo dele, na cadeira, uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele.

-Você tem alguns minutos pra mim, então? –ela perguntou sorrindo, abraçando o pescoço dele.

-Eu tenho quantos minutos você precisar. –ele falou por fim.

Hinata sorriu mais. Como ela podia ficar feliz por algo tão simples? Como ela podia sorrir para ele como se ele fosse a fonte de toda a felicidade dela?

-Beijo? –ela perguntou olhando para ele.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e puxou-a para um beijo. Ela afundou as mãos no cabelo dele e ele colocou as mãos no quadril dela, puxando-a mais contra si. Quase num reflexo ela moveu o próprio quadril, gerando uma deliciosa fricção.

As mãos de Gaara começaram a deslizar para dentro da blusa de Hinata, ao mesmo tempo que as delas desceram pelo rosto dele numa carícia suave. Gaara estava próximo a tocar os seios de Hinata quando as mãos dela caíram nos ombros dele. Ele sentiu a morena apertar os dedos e então... Ele não consgeuia mais sentir os próprios braços.

Gaara olhou em choque para Hinata, que parecia completamente satisfeita consigo mesma. Ele então percebeu que seus braços estavam caídos e ele não podia sentir nada do ombros para baixo. Ele tentou mover um dedo. Nada.

Ele lançou um olhar congelante para Hinata.

-O que significa isso? –ele quis saber.

Hinata parecia tranquila.

-Nada demais. –ela assegurou –Eu só acho que... O que você fez comigo ontem merece

retribuição.

-O que? Fazer você gozar como nunca? –ele provocou.

Foi a vez de Hinata estreitar os olhos.

-Vamos ver o quanto você gosta de ficar indefeso enquanto eu me divirto com o seu corpo. –ela falou tranquila.

Gaara abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Hinata deu um suave beijo nele e se afastou, descendo da cadeira e se ajoelhando diante de Gaara.

O ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha.

Hinata apenas deu um sorriso inocente para ele e começou a abrir a calça do ruivo. Gaara sentiu uma excitação enorme percorrer seu corpo. Ela ia mesmo fazer o que ele achava que ela ia fazer, ali, no escritório dele?

Quando Hinata finalmente conseguiu liberar o membro de Gaara o ruivo já estava mais do que excitado. Ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos inocentes e passou a lingua pelos lábios. Não era a toa que ela estava no Esquadrão de Sedução...

-Hinata! –a voz de Gaara era um aviso. Hinata decidiu ignorar o aviso e viver perigosamente.

Ela lambeu suavemente a cabeça do membro dele. E Gaara tremeu. Ela fez o Kazekage de Suna _tremer_. Isso ia ser tão bom...

-Hinata... –a voz dele era ainda de quem queria mandar, mas estava mais arfante agora.

Hinata não deixou-o distrai-la de seu propósito. Ela lambeu a extensão dele antes de finalmente coloca-lo em sua boca. E Gaara gemeu. Mais de uma vez.

Ela não ia mentir. Ela adorava ter ele assim, vunerável a ela. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse com ele. E ela na verdade pretendia fazer o que ela quisesse.

Gaara estava a um passo de ficar louco. Kami, a boca dela era o paraíso. Ela podia sentia-la sugando-o e ainda usando a língua para massagea-lo. Ele podia ver a cabeça dela se movendo no colo dele. Ele estava tão perto de explodir que não eram nem engraçado.

Ele queria colocar a mãos nos cabelos dela, toca-la de alguma forma, mostrar a ela como ele queria que fosse, mas a kunoichi o tinha pego desprevinido com o que quer que ela tivesse feito nos braços dele.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem pelas pernas dele e Gaara queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

-Hinata, eu... –ele soltou quase um rugido quando ela o arranhou suavemente com as unhas.

-Não pare. –ele falou por fim entre os dentes.

Hinata achou que era uma boa coisa que ele não podia ver o sorriso que ela tinha, ou ele ia ficar furioso.

A Hyuuga intensificou seus esforços e logo ela podia sentir todos os músculos de Gaara se contraindo, se preparando para a explosão que estava para acontecer.

Quando Gaara gozou foi com um gemido rouco, como se ele quisesse conter o som. Mas a respiração dele parecia estar a um passo de falhar.

Hinata arrumou-o, fechando as calças de Gaara, então apoiou as mãos nos joelhos dele e se levantou, ficando debruçada na direção dele.

Gaara ainda estava meio tonto de prazer, mas ele lançou um olhar irritado a Hinata quando viu a morena lamber o canto dos lábios com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Hinata, eu juro que quando eu te pegar... –ele começou ameaçador.

Ela o cortou com um suave beijo.

-Seus braços devem voltar a se mexer em meia hora. –ela falou tranquilamente.

-Devem? –ele repetiu incrédulo.

-Grandes chances. –ela falou com um sorriso –Eu te vejo depois.

Assim dito ela saiu dali, fechando a porta com suavidade. E Gaara ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Mas ela ia pagar por essa. Ah ela ia.

* * *

-O que aconteceu com o Gaara? –Kankuro teve que perguntar Temari, um pouco antes do jantar.

Gaara estava estranhamente calado e concentrado. Como se ele estivesse pensando em algo muito sério, como em quem matar. Kankuro sinceramente esperava que não fosse ele.

Temari soltou um suspiro.

-Alguma a coisa a ver com Hinata. –a loira falou –Mas eu nem quero saber o que. Eu não preciso saber mais nada daqueles dois.

-Mais nada? –Kankuro repetiu confuso –O que você ja sabe que eu não sei?

-Eu vi o Gaara saindo do quarto dela essa manhã. –a outra falou contrariada.

Kankuro começou a rir.

-Bom trabalho, irmãozinho. –ele falou –Finalmente nosso Gaara virou um homenzinho.

Temari olhou para ele como se ele fosse um demente e se recusou a comentar.

-Eu conheço esse seu olhar, nee-chan. –Kankuro falou, olhando para a irmã –Você está preocupada. Com o que?

Temari suspirou.

-A Hinata é diferente, Kankuro. –ela falou –Ela é um tipo especial de menina, do tipo que um homem esperto não deixa sair da vida dele. –ela lançou um olhar a Kankuro –E Gaara é um homem esperto.

Kankuro entendeu a preocupação da irmã.

-Você acha que ele pode acabar se apaixonando por ela. –ele falou, mesmo assim.

Temari deu uma risada sem humor.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai acabar sentindo algo mais forte por ela. E eu tenho tanto medo que ela quebre o coração dele. –ela falou, claramente preocupada.

Kankuro entendia a preocupação da irmã e de certa forma ele a compartilhava. Gaara havia sido traído mais de uma vez por pessoas nas quais ele devia confiar, pessoas que haviam dito ama-lo. Se Hinata fizesse a mesma coisa...

-Nós temos que ter fé na Hina-Chan, Temari. –ele falou num suspiro –Ela não parece do tipo que magoaria alguém intencionalmente.

Temari lançou um olhar a Kankuro que claramente dizia que ela achava que ele estava sendo ingenuo.

-Desde quando intenção tem alguma coisa a ver com amor, Kankuro?

* * *

Kankuro jogou água no rosto, tirando os últimos vestigíos da tinta roxa que cobria o sua face diariamente. Ele ja recebera muita encheção de saco por causa daquilo, mas não importava. Aquilo era pintura de guerra, a marca dele.

Ele passou uma toalha pelos cabelos curtos e castanhos e saiu do banheiro.

-O que o seu irmão quer com a Hinata?

Kankuro se virou instintivamente, quase pronto para lutar. Até ele dar de cara com Ino encostada contra a porta do quarto dele.

A loira vinha fazendo essas viagens noturnas até o quarto dele havia alguns dias. No começo ele achava que ela escondia o chakra pra não ser pega por alguém. Agora ele desconfiava que ela gostava de pegá-lo desprevinido.

-Boa noite pra você também, Ino. –ele falou tranquilo, espreguiçando-se –Sentiu saudades?

A loira revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim deixou o olhar escorregar apreciativamente por Kankuro. Ele estava sem camisa e com a calça de tecido leve rodando baixo no qaudril dele. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam Kankuro não era gordo. Ele era forte, puro músculos. Ele tinha um peitoral de dar inveja e uma barriga esculpida. E Kami, ele sabia usar aqueles músculos...

-Você ouviu a minha pergunta, Kankuro. –ela falou séria –Eu respeito o Kazekage. Muito. Mas o seu irmão é um psicopata...

-Ex-psicopata. –Kankuro lembrou.

-"Ex" não faz muita diferença nesse caso. –Ino argumentou –Eu não quero apostar nesse "ex".

Kankuro revirou os olhos.

-A Hinata é grandinha, Ino. –ele lembrou –Ela não precisa de você cuidando dela.

Ino bufou.

-Olha, se eu tenho que aguentar a sua irmã perguntando quais as minhas intenções com você eu também posso perguntar as intenções do seu irmão com a Hinata.

Kankuro arqueou a sobrancelha.

-A Temari fez isso mesmo? –ele perguntou divertido.

-Hoje de manhã. –ela falou emburrada –Entrou na sala como uma louca, querendo saber as minhas intenções com você. E as da Hinata com o Gaara!

Kankuro começou a se aproximar dela com calma.

-E o que você respondeu? -ele quis saber.

Ino olhou para ele e não conseguiu conter um sorriso maldoso.

-A verdade.

-Que seria? –ele perguntou, finalmente se aproximando, ficando a menos de um palmo dela e predendo-a contra a porta, uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela.

-Que eu estou me aproveitando do seu corpinho sarado. –ela falou com um sorriso, deslizando as mãos pelo peito dele, até chegar aos ombros.

Kankuro fez uma cara de escândalo.

-Eu me sinto abusado. –ele falou, com falso choque –O que eu deveria fazer?

Ino abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Abusar de mim. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Um brilho de prazer passou pelos olhos de Kankuro.

-Não se preocupe. –ele assegurou –Eu pretendo.

Ino riu e puxou Kankuro para um beijo.

Apesar de ela não ter nenhuma sentimento romântico por Kankuro, ela o adorava. Ele era divertido, esperto e bom de cama. Tudo o que ela precisava para se distrair.

Kankuro mordeu o lábio inferior de Ino e sentiu a loira passar as unhas pelo seu peito. Ele sabia que Ino tinha uma coisa pelos seus músculos e volta e meia ele a deixava passar horas só acariciando-o, mas não hoje. Hoje ele tinha outros planos para ela.

Ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, parando na bunda da loira e apertando-a contra si, deixando-a sentir sua ereção. Ino apertou o corpo ainda mais contra o dele, beijando-o com uma urgência que mostrava que ela também não estava la muito interessada em preliminares dessa vez.

Kankurou colocou a mão por baixo da saia da loira e tirou o short que ela usava, juntamente com a calcinha. Ino, que odiava ser deixada para trás, simplesmente colocou a mão dentro da calça de Kankuro e o acariciou.

Ela soltou uma risada rouca contra os lábios dele.

-Ja ouviu falar em cueca, Kankuro? –ela perguntou.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-Não. O que é?

A loira riu e beijou-o de novo, dessa vez movendo a mão pela extensão dele. Kankuro gemeu contra os lábios dela e deixou uma de suas mãos subirem, empurrando a camisa e o sutiã dela para cima.

Ele roçou o dedão no mamilo rijo da loira. Ele apalpou um dos seios dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ele moveu seu quadril de encontro ao dela.

Ino empurrou a calça dele para baixo e Kankuro tirou a mão dela de seu membro. Ele usou uma mão para puxa-la para cima, a outra ainda brincando com o seio dela, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura com as pernas.

Ele sentiu Ino deslizar as mãos pelos seus ombros, provavelmente se deliciando com os movimentos que os músculos faziam.

Ela se separou brevemente dele e com um brilho malicioso no olhar disse tudo o que ele queria ouvir.

-Seja mau.

E quem era ele para negar o pedido de uma dama?

Ele se posicionou na entrada dela e com uma forte estocada ele estava dentro da loira. Ino soltou um grito com a invasão. Mas ele sabia que ela gostava.

Ele a prensou ainda mais contra a porta, movendo-se dentro dela, fazendo-a implorar por mais. Ele abaixou a cabeça para os seios dela e sugou um dos mamilos para sua boca. Ele sentiu as unhas dela se afundarem em seus ombros quando ele raspou os dentes na parte sensível.

Os gemidos de Ino foram escalando a medida que suor ia cobrindo os dois. Kankuro passou a língua pelo pescoço dela, antes de morder o local.

Ele desceu a mão por entre os corpos colados dele e tocou o clitoris dela. Aparentemente era a única coisa que estava faltando, porque tão logo ele tocou-a Ino explodiu.

Ele começou a se mover mais rápido e mais firmemente dentro dela, até que ele sentiu o próprio corpo se preparar para o orgasmo, que não demorou a atingi-lo.

Ino riu, assim que ele a colocou no chão.

-Toda vez que eu acho que não tem como você se superar você me mostra como eu estou enganada. –ela falou com um sorriso matreiro –Essa performance contra a porta vai ficar na memória.

Kankuro riu.

-Loira, se você soubesse o que eu quero fazer com você agora você ia correr na direção oposta.

Ino passou a língua pelos lábios incoscientemente.

Kankuro soltou um suspirou de falso pesar.

-Mas quem disse que eu vou deixar né? –ele provocou, antes de pega-la como se ela não pesasse nada e joga-la sobre seu ombro.

As noites com Ino eram sempre longas. Graças a Kami...

Hinata estava escovando os cabelos, se preparando para dormir, quando alguém bateu na porta.

Ela quase se xingou por ter dado uma última conferida no espelho antes de abrir a porta. Não era como se ela estivesse esperando Gaara. De verdade. Ela não estava.

Mas quando ela abriu a porta foi exatamente ele quem ela encontrou ali. Carregando... O pote de biscoito de gengibre?

-Oi. –ela falou levemente confusa –Pra que os biscoitos?

-Pela sua tendência de ficar com fome no meio da noite. –ele falou entrando no quarto, antes mesmo de ela convidar.

-Muito gentil da sua parte. –ela falou, embora ela ainda estivesse estranhando.

-Gentileza não tem nada a ver com isso. –Gaara declarou, colocando o pote na comôda do quarto –Eu pretendo te manter trancada nesse quarto a noite inteira, pagando muito caro pelo seu pequeno show no escritório hoje a tarde.

A morena engoliu em seco.

-Não me diga que você não gostou. –ela falou, a voz saindo mais provocadora do que ela queria.

-Naquele caso, gostar é irrelevante. –ele falou –Mas eu tenho uma reputação a manter. –ele lembrou se aproximando.

-É? –ela perguntou, levemente desconfortável, com a aproximação dele.

-Ah sim. –ele parou a um palmo dela –E você, Hinata, precisa de um castigo. De novo.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela. Hinata _adorava_ ser castigada por Gaara.

* * *

**Hinata ta safadinha, ne? hahaha**

**Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Beijos**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Ohayo! Eu queria antes de mais nada pedir mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu estou mudando, procurando emprego e no geral surtando... Eu vou tentar não demorar mais desse tanto, mas infelizmente eu não posso prometer nada u.u**

**Eu queria agradecer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito por todos os comentários! Vocês são os melhores!**

**Alog vai acontecer nesse capítulo e em breve teremos mais um (ou talvez dois) casal muito louco por ai ;) hahahaha**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Quase duas semanas depois Hinata ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo na vida dela.

As aulas eram maravilhosas, Suna era linda, Temari e Kankuro eram divertidos e Gaara era... Kami, Gaara era divino. E ela temia estar começando a se apaixonar por ele.

Não fora uma coisa que ela notara da noite para o dia, mas que foi surgindo com o passar dos dias. Gostava de tudo sobre ele: da sua dedicação a Suna, sua lealdade a família, sua paixão pelas coisas...

Aliás, põe paixão nisso. As vezes, quando se pegava sozinha, Hinata ainda corava pensando nas coisas que Gaara fazia com ela e como ele a fazia se sentir. Na noite passada mesmo, uns lenços tinham surgido sabe-se la de onde e ele a tinha amarrado na cama. De novo. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, já que ela acabou conseguido virar o jogo, amarrar _Gaara_ na cama e ainda venda-lo. Ele não tinha ficado muito feliz com isso no começo, mas depois... Bom, bastava dizer que ela só dormira duas horas nessa noite.

Mas Hinata também tinha que admitir que tinha medo de se apaixonar demais por Gaara. Não sabia o que ele queria com essa história toda, não sabia o quanto ele gostava dela. A Hyuuga tinha medo de se envolver ainda mais e no fim, quando as aulas acabassem e fosse hora de partir, Gaara sequer olhar na direção dela.

-O que foi, Hina-Chan? –Ino perguntou ao ver a morena suspirar.

As duas estavam terminando as preparações para a aula do dia seguinte e estava quase na hora de irem para o jantar.

-Nada, Ino. –Hinata respondeu dsitraídamente.

Ino suspirou.

-Hinata. –ela falou, séria dessa vez –Eu sei o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha morena.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio.

-Eu acho que eu...

-É, eu sei o que você acha, -Ino cortou –Não fala em voz alta, porque daí fica real. Ignora, Hinata. Eu recebi uma carta da Hokage. Nós vamos embora em três semanas.

Hinata fechou os olhos e apoiou a testa em uma de suas mãos.

-Ah Ino...

Ino segurou a outra mão da amiga.

-É, eu sei. Mas você supera, Hinata. –Ino deu de ombros –Que outra escolha mulheres como nós têm?

Nenhuma, Hinata pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

Gaara entrou no quarto de Hinata naquela noite e encontrou o aposento vazio. Havia algumas luzes, mas nem sinal da kunoichi. Foi quando ele ouviu um som vindo do banheiro. Ah, então era ali que ela estava.

Gaara ficou parado no meio do quarto, esperando por ela.

-Gaara? –a voz suave de Hinata chamou do banheiro.

-Sim.

-Ah eu achei que tinha ouvido você. –ele não podia ve-la, mas podia imaginar o sorriso no rosto dela –Eu já estou saindo.

Gaara observou o quarto de forma distraída. Havia algo nele que era tão... Tão Hinata. Apesar de não haver flores frescas em Suna como havia em Konoha, Hinata tinha aprendido a usar algumas das flores secas que existiam ali para não só fazer arranjos, mas também para deixar o quarto perfumado. Ele podia ver velas coloridas e nada de bagunça. A Hyuuga era extremamente organizada. O quarto dela tinha algo de confortável. O dele sempre parecia vazio e frio em comparação.

Mas isso talvez se devesse ao fato de ela nunca estar no quarto dele.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Gaara virou-se para ver Hinata. Que por acaso estava usando um tipo de capa que cobria seu corpo inteiro. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha invisível, num tipo de pergunta.

-Você vai ver. Não seja impaciente. –ela falou com um sorriso misterioso.

Gaara ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado para a morena, mas ela deu mais um sorriso para ele enquanto se aproximava. A mão delicada dela foi parar no centro do peito dele e o empurrou, fazendo-o andar para trás, até que ele sentiu a cama atrás de si.

Hinata deu um pequeno empurrão, indicando que Gaara devia se sentar. O ruivo aceitou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Hinata foi até a comôda e mexeu em alguma coisa. Gaara reconheceu o aparelho de som**(*)**, e certamente, alguns segundos depois, música começou a soar pelo quarto. Era o som de uma flauta, suave, ondulante e extremamente sensual.

Hinata voltou a ficar diante de Gaara, mas longe o bastante para que ele não pudesse toca-la, e deixou a capa cair no chão.

Gaara sentiu o ar fugir. A roupa que ela usava era na verdade um emaranhado de lenços coloridos e ele cortava o braço fora se houvesse sequer uma costura naquilo. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que a única coisa que segurava todo aquele modelito junto era a forma com a qual ela tinha amarrado um pano no outro.

Será que isso queria dizer que...

Hinata começou a dançar, seguindo o som da flauta. O corpo dela se movia como se fosse feito de água, leve, sinuoso. Quando ela girava parecia que o pé dela sequer tocava o chão. Gaara nunca tinha visto uma imagem tão bonita em toda a sua vida.

E ele nunca ia admitir em voz alta, mas tinha medo. Medo porque cedo ou tarde Hinata iria embora e levaria um pedaço dele consigo. Porque depois que ela se fosse ele voltaria a ser frio. Porque não poderia mais ve-la. E não queria que isso acontecesse. Gaara a queria tanto que chegava a doer.

Estava a um passo de dizer isso a ela quando a mão dela tocou um dos lenços e puxou-o, soltando no chão.

A garganta de Gaara secou e ele nunca ficou tão feliz por ter razão. E conforme ela dançava mais e mais lenços iam caindo no chão, até que a pele dela se revelou em toda a sua glória e apenas um pedaço de tecido sobrara. Esse tinha uma intensa cor púrpura e estava em volta do pescoço dela, sem estar realmente amarrado, apenas pendurado, mas inconveniente o bastante já que cobria os seios dela.

Ela se aproximou com passos graciosos e quando estava perto o bastante Gaara esticou a mão e agarrou o lenço, usando o tecido para puxar Hinata para o seu colo.

A morena riu e o beijou, antes de juntar o tecido e jogar para longe.

-Pra que isso? –Gaara quis saber.

-Pra você não ficar tentado a me amarrar. De novo. –ela provocou.

-Hinata, se eu quiser te amarrar não tem nada que você possa fazer pra me impedir. –ele falou de volta, sem muita emoção na voz.

Hinata sorriu de novo, porque agora que ela aprendara mais sobre Gaara sabia que ele estava provocando de volta. As pessoas podiam achar que Gaara era uma pedra de gelo, mas Hinata tinha aprendido que o ruivo tinha sim um senso de humor, muito complexo, mas tinha.

-Ora, ora... –ela laçou o pescoço dele com seus braços e apertou mais seus seios contra o peito dele –Isso é um desafio, se eu já ouvi um...

Gaara de um sorriso de canto de lábio. Como ele podia não querer essa mulher?

* * *

Muito mais tarde Gaara observava Hinata dormir, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. Ela estava esparramada sobre ele, a mão direita, tão delicada quanto todo o resto da morena, pousada sobre o coração de Gaara, a perna jogada sobre o quadril dele.

Antes de Hinata, Gaara não gostava dessa coisa de dormir junto e ficar abraçado. Com ela não importava quão junto eles estavam. Nunca parecia ser o suficiente.

-Hinata? –ele chamou.

Mas a morena não abriu os olhos, apenas se apertou mais contra ele e voltou a dormir.

Gaara deixou sua mão deslizar pelo braço dela.

-Eu gosto de você mais do que eu devia. –ele falou num suspiro -E eu me importo. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, nem pensar em você indo embora. O que isso quer dizer? Porque eu acho que te amo.

* * *

Hinata acordara com uma sensação estranha. Bom, na verdade tinha mais a ver com um sonho que ela tivera. Porque só podia ser um sonho.

_Porque eu acho que te amo._

De jeito nenhum Gaara tinha dito aquilo para ela. Era só um sonho. Ela tinha certeza absoluta disso.

Mesmo assim... E se fosse verdade? E se Gaara estivesse realmente apaixonado por ela? Hinata queria seriamente ignorar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, mas era impossível. Ela estava tentando ser racional, mas o lado romântico dela, o lado de mulher queria desesperadamente acreditar que Gaara a amava. Porque ela também...

-Hinata.

A morena viu Temari se aproximar dela e a expressão da loira não era das melhores.

-O que aconteceu, Temari? –Hinata perguntou preocupada.

-Você tem visitas. –a loira informou com desgosto –Na sala do meu irmão.

Hinata ficou totalmente confusa, mas mesmo assim agradeceu a loira e foi até a sala de Gaara. E quase caiu para trás ao entrar la.

-Neji-Niisan? –ela falou chocada –Tenten-Chan?

Tenten deu a Hinata um sorriso, como que pedindo desculpas. Seja qual for o motivo de ela estar ali ela não estava realmente feliz por isso.

-O que esta acontecendo? –a morena perguntou cuidadosa.

Neji se virou para Hinata e o olhar dele era decidido.

-Não me importa o que a Hokage disse, você não vai ficar aqui mais do que o extritamente necessário! –ele declarou.

Hinata lançou um olhar confuso ao primo.

-Do que você está falando, Neji?

-Quer dizer que ele nem te falou o que fe? –Neji falou furioso –Eu juro por Kami, eu vou...

-Neji, calma! –Tenten falou incomodada –Hinata, o Kazekage escreveu a Tsunade pedindo para você ficar mais tempo depois que acabassem as aulas, para ajudar na escavação de poços de água. Você sabia disso, né?

-Ah. –Hinata entendeu na hora –Claro que sim. Eu ofereci para ajudar Suna com essa questão.

-Seu pai não aprova! –Neji declarou –Eu vim para te levar de volta.

Hinata lançou um olhar a Gaara, que até então se mantivera sentado e totalmente calado, mas quando Neji falou de leva-la embora algo mudou nos olhos verdes dele. Isso não ia acabar bem.

-Neji, calma! –Hinata pediu –Nós podemso discutir isso como pessoas maduras ou você pode ter um chilique, mas já vou avisando que eu vou fazer o que for certo no final. –ela pôs as mãos na cintura –A Hokage concordou?

Neji pressionou os lábios, mas não respondeu.

-Sim, ela concordou. –Tenten assegurou, dando uma cotovelada em Neji.

-Então está decidido.

-Nada disso! -Neji declarou.

-Neji, agora não é a hora pra isso! –Tenten falou.

-Eu concordo. –finalmente a voz fria de Gaara soou na sala –Vocês dois acabaram de chegar de uma longa viagem. Vocês deviam descansar e nós iremos discutir isso mais tarde.

Neji e Tenten sabiam reconhecer um dispensa quando ouviam uma e por isso mesmo se curvaram e saíram dali em silêncio.

-Gaara... –Hinata começou quando a porta se fechou de novo.

-Você tem uma aula para dar, Hinata. Nós conversamos depois.

-Hai.

* * *

Ino estava sentada com Kankuro em um dos sofá da sala quando ela viu a dupla recém chegada de Konoha passar por eles. Neji ali só ia trazer problemas.

-Eu espero que você não seja do tipo ciumento, Kan-Kun. –Ino falou, olhando Neji passar furioso por eles, com Tenten logo atrás.

Kankuro olhou para Ino como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer algo totalmente ridículo.

-Ciúmes de você? –ele perguntou, só pra checar se ela estava falando disso mesmo.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Por que eu perco meu tempo perguntando? –ela falou mais para si mesma –Bom, eu vou ter que me dedicar ao meu terceiro passatempo preferido agora...

Kankuro pareceu confuso.

-Eu sei que sexo e flores são os primeiros. –ele falou –Qual seria o terceiro?

-Fazer a vida do Hyuuga um inferno. –ela falou num suspiro.

-Pra que?

-Por causa da Hinata. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Se o Neji desconfiar o que seu irmão anda fazendo com a Hinata ele vai querer matar o Gaara. E... –ela continuou quando Kankuro abriu a boca pra reclamar -Embora eu tenha certeza de que seu irmão pode se defender, eu também sei que vocês não vão querer transformar Suna em uma arena.

É, Ino tinha um ponto válido.

-E o que você ficar no pé do Hyuuga tem a ver com alguma coisa?

-Eu me orgulho de ser a única pessoa capaz de fazer o Neji perder a compostura. –ela deu um sorriso maroto –Quando Hinata estava entrando pro Esquadrão de Sedução eu consegui distrair o passarinho por quase um mês antes de ele descobrir. Isso porque ele também é do ANBU e está no mesmo prédio que a gente todo dia.

Kankuro deu uma risada.

-Você é louca, Ino.

-Eu faço o que eu posso, meu amor. Agora... –ela se virou para ele e deu um sorriso malicioso –Você está ocupado ou tem alguns minutinhos livres?

O olhar de Kankuro escorregou pela loira.

-Pra você... Eu sempre tenho um tempinho livre.

* * *

**Ai esta! Reviews, please!**

**(*) Sobre isso... Eu não sei se aparelhos de som existem no mundo ninja, mas se não existem... Eu acabei de inventar XD**

**xoxo**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Ola a todos! Eu nem tenho palavras pra descrever o quão envergonhada eu me sinto por toda essa demora. De verdade, mil perdões todos vocês, mas as coisas andam loucas corridas e eu to meio perdida por aqui ainda... Enfim, deixemos isso pra la, pq eu sei que não é isso que interessa... hahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos que eu tenho recebido, vocês são os melhores!**

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-E então passarinho, como vai vida nessa gaiola dourada? Digo, mundo cruel... Digo... Bom, como vai a vida? –Ino perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

Neji estreitou os olhos e ignorou a loira.

-Vamos, passarinho, não seja tão mal-humorado. –Ino revirou os olhos –Já que você viajou tudo isso só pra nos dar o prazer da sua companhia... –ela falou irônica –O mínimo que você poderia fazer era ser educado e conversar a mesa.

Neji pousou seu garfo na mesa e respirou fundo.

-Eu estou ótimo e você, Yamanaka-San? –ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

-Maravilhosamente bem, meu querido. Obrigada por perguntar. –a loira respondeu com um enorme sorriso –Devem ser os ares de Suna, se é que você me entende. Esse calor todo faz um bem pra pele feminina que você nem calcula... –o sorriso dela dessa vez era totalmente malicioso.

Hinata suspirou entediada. Neji e Ino juntos nunca davam certo. Por algum motivo sua amiga loira tinha enorme prazer em fazer a vida do gênio Hyuuga um inferno. E de alguma forma sempre sobrava pra Hinata quando isso acontecia.

No momento todos estavam jantando no salão da casa de Gaara. O Kazekage estava na ponta da mesa, olhando de um lado para o outro. Temari estava a sua direita e Kankuro a sua esquerda, com Ino do seu lado. O que deixava a loira bem de frente com Neji, que tinha Hinata do seu lado. Tenten estava de frente para a herdeira e parecendo querer sumir dali. O mais rápido possível.

-Eu vou fingir que não entendi isso. –Neji falou por fim.

-Eu duvido que você tenha entendido. –Ino falou, então virou-se para Kankuro –Sabia que ele ainda é virgem? –ela "cochichou" alto.

-Ino! –Hinata corou.

-Eu não sei porque você ainda perde seu tempo, Hinata-Sama. –Neji falou –Ela não tem classe nenhuma.

-Pelo menos eu sei o que é um orgasmo. – a loira falou tranqüila.

Temari engasgou com a sua bebida.

-Vamos mudar de assunto? –Tenten pediu desesperadamente.

-Vamos sim! –Ino falou animada –Alguma fofoca de Konoha?

-Porque logicamente você só liga pra isso. –Neji cutucou.

-Cara, é como assistir duas crianças. –Kankuro falou para Temari.

-Era só o que eu precisava. –Temari bufou irritada.

-Ah ta bom, já que você insiste, passarinho, algum assunto sério e entediante em Konoha? – no perguntou revirando olhos.

-Na verdade... –Tenten começou –Sakura-chan foi promovida a vice-diretora do hospital. E Naruto finalmente pediu-a em casamento.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E a testuda aceitou?

-Claro que aceitou. –Neji falou.

-Kami... Esse mundo está perdido. Mais uma que casa... –Ino suspirou –Agora estamos sobrando nós, meninas. Favor não casar num futuro próximo. –ela lançou um olhar para Temari –Menos você, que podia fazer uma favor a todos nós e aceitar logo se casar com o Shika.

Temari corou.

-Minha vida pessoal não está aberta a discussão! –ela protestou.

-Mas saiba que todos ficaríamos muito felizes se você parasse de enrolar e casasse com nosso preguiçoso preferido. –Tenten deu uma piscadela para a loira.

-Acredite. –Kankuro bufou –Até minha vida seria mais fácil se ela largasse a mão de ser orgulhosa e casasse logo com o inútil.

Isso só rendeu ao moreno uma maçã atirada em sua direção.

-Não fale assim do Shika-Kun, Kankuro! –Hinata falou –Ele pode ser meio... Devagar, mas ele é uma grande pessoa.

-Não precisa ser tão política, Hinata-Chan. –Ino revirou os olhos –Shikamaru não é devagar, é preguiçoso mesmo.

-Sim, tudo bem. –Hinata corou –Mas ele te ama de verdade, Temari-San, e você o faria muito feliz se aceitasse logo casar com ele.

Dessa vez a loira corou, mas não falou nada.

-Ei, por que com a Hina-Hime você não briga? –Kankuro protestou.

-Porque brigar com a Hinata é como chutar um filhote! –a loira falou –Simplesmente não se deve fazer uma coisas dessas!

-Como assim? –Hinata perguntou confusa, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de um jeito adorável.

-Ta vendo? –Temari indicou.

* * *

Gaara tinha certeza de que toda essa loucura no jantar tinha dado a ele uma dor de cabeça. Jantares com Temari e Kankuro ja tendiam a ser movimentados, mas a tropa de Konoha certamente acrescentara mais barulho do que ele gostaria.

E ainda assim...

De certa forma tinha sido divertido. Ver todos rindo a sua volta, as provocações e brincadeiras, os assuntos mais familiares. Apesar de apreciar o silêncio, Gaara sempre gostara dos jantares com os irmãos. Nunca pensara que mais pessoas a mesa fariam tudo ainda mais interessante.

Uma batida na porta de seu quarto chamou sua atenção.

-Entre, Hinata.

Ele não preecisava perguntar quem era. Só uma pessoa tinha aquele chakra tão marcante, aquele perfume que o atacava mesmo que distante. Só ela.

Hinata entrou no quarto de forma hesitante.

A morena nunca vinha até o quarto dele. Todas as noites que os dois tinham passado juntos tinham sido no quarto dela. Por algum motivo Hinata nunca ia até ali, mas agora estava la. Gaara sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele quis saber.

Hinata suspirou.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas pela confusão. –ela falou –Eu juro que não sabia que Neji e Tenten estavam vindo para cá.

-Não é sua responsabilidade. –Gaara falou –Seu primo decidiu vir porque você foi autorizada a ficar mais.

-Gaara, Neji não vai me levar embora. –ela falou de forma firme –Eu assumi um compromisso com Suna e eu pretendo honra-lo.

Um compromisso com Suna, não com ele.

-Você é livre para fazer o que você quiser. –Gaara falou, virando-se as costas para ela –Eu não vou te obrigar a ficar se você não quiser. E não vou deixa-lo te levar se você quiser ficar.

Hinata não entendia o que estava errado com Gaara. Por que ele tinha dado as costas a ela? Será que ela tinha feito alguma errada?

Sentia que de alguma forma o que quer que dissesse ou fizesse agora poderia ser final. Ela sabia que Gaara guardava o que sentia só para si, atrás de muros que protegiam seus sentimentos, muros muito mais poderosos que sua armadura de areia. Mas ela estava perto de feri-lo mesmo assim. Só não sabia como.

A morena respirou fundo e andou até ele. Esticou a mão de forma hesitante e tocou as costas dele.

-Se eu disser que não quero ir... –ela respirou fundo –Porque eu quero ficar mais tempo com você... Você...

Gaara virou-se para ela na hora.

-Isso é hipotético ou de verdade? –quis saber.

Hinata abriu um sorriso pequeno.

-Ino diz que não existem perguntas hipotéticas.

Gaara olhou para ela em silêncio.

-Eu quero ficar mais, e não só pela missão. Eu quero ficar por sua causa, Gaara. –ela admitiu, temendo estar revelando demais –Eu quero ficar com você. Você me quer aqui?

Gaara não perdeu tempo em responder, porque aquela era uma pergunta idiota. Se ele a queria ali? Ele estava a um passo de voltar a ser um psicopata só para ter uma desculpa para amarra-la e mante-la ali.

Então, não, Gaara não respondeu a ela. Simplesmente afundou uma de suas mãos no cabelo dela e puxou a morena para um beijo tão intenso que a alma dos dois foi marcada por ele.

Os braços de Hinata foram parar imediatamente em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto, como se quisesse se fundir ao ruivo. O beijo era profundo, mas mesmo assim não era desesperado. Apesar da aflição inicial logo os dois se acalmaram e então o beijo se tornou algo cheio de significado. Gaara pegou-a no colo e carregou-a até a cama, depositando-a com cuidado sobre as cobertas.

Dessa vez seria diferente. Mesmo que ainda fosse por prazer, não seria só por isso e não seria com pressa. Não, dessa vez eles tinham mais que uma noite inteira.

Gaara soltou o primeiro botão da calça de Hinata, então puxou o zíper para baixo, por fim deslizando a peça pelas pernas da morena, juntamente com a calcinha. Logo foi a vez da blusa e do sutiã dela sumirem.

-Ei. –ela sorriu –Injusto. Você ainda está vestido.

-Melhor você me ajudar a resolver isso.

Com mãos delicadas e sem pressa Hinata ajudou Gaara a se livrar da camisa, se deliciando com cada centímetro de pele revelado. Depois ela soltou a faixa que prendia a calça dele, finalmente deixando os dois pele contra pele.

-Diz que você não vai embora. –Gaara pediu.

Hinata abraçou o pescoço de Gaara e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto.

-Eu não vou embora. –ela falou séria.

-E a sua família? –ele quis saber.

-Eu me entendo com eles. –ela prometeu –Só me beija, por favor.

Seria idiotice negar algo que ele mesmo queria tanto, mas Gaara tinha a sensação de que seria incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a Hinata. Se ela pedisse sua vida ele daria de bom grado.

Gaara beijou Hinata e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, segurando as mãos dela contra o travesseiro. Ele usou seus joelhos para separar as pernas dela, então começoua penetra-la lentamente.

-Gaara...

-Ponha as pernas em volta da minha cintura. –ele ordenou contra a orelha dela.

Hinata obedeceu, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas e gemendo alto quando ele penetrou-a mais profundamente. Os quadris dele ondulavam contra os dela numa dança torturantemente lenta. A boca dele se fundiu a dela na mais pura reação química. O corpo da kunoichi se curvou, buscando mais do ruivo.

A boca de Gaara se soltou da dela e começou a vagar pelo pescoço branco de Hinata.

-Gaara... –o gemido dela foi um som de prazer e frustração.

-Sh... –Gaara pressionou seu quadril com um pouco mais de força para enfase –Me deixar admirar você.

-Enlouquecer, você quer dizer, né? –ela perguntou sem folêgo.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Enlouquecer também serve. –ele falou com calma, abaixando a cabeça e envolvendo um dos mamilos dela com os lábios.

As pernas dela se apertaram ainda mais na cintura dele, enquanto as mãos que ele ainda mantinha reféns, tentavam se soltar.

Gaara ignorou as palavras desconexas e os pedidos do corpo de Hinata. Hoje ele queria te-la ao seu tempo, sem pressa e sem pressão.

Então ele trabalhou-a lentamente, deixando-a chegar a beira do precípicio, mas não deixando-a cair, levando-a as alturas, só para traze-la de volta ao chão.

Foi apenas quando o corpo da morena estava coberto de suor e Hinata já estava no limite que ele aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas e quando ele usou os dentes no mamilo dela Hinata explodiu como um foguete. E não muito depois foi a vez de Gaara se gastar no corpo dela.

A respiração dos dois estava descontrolada e os corações também, e mesmo assim Gaara não soltou as mãos de Hinata;

-Hinata... –ele chamou, encostando sua testa na dela.

-Sh... –a morena fez –Vamos ficar assim, em silêncio, só mais um pouco. Amanhã o Neji vai gritar muito.

Gaara sorriu.

-O que você quiser.

* * *

Ino soube no momento em que viu Hinata batendo na porta do quarto de Gaara que a amiga estava apostando todas as fichas numa única jogada. Agora ou ele ia fazer dela uma mulher extremamente feliz ou iria destruir o coração dela.

Pelo tempo que os dois estavam naquele quarto Ino estava começando a achar que tudo ia acabar bem. Ela só precisava ficar de olho em...

A porta do quarto do gênio Hyuuga se abriu e Ino deu um sorriso maldoso. Hora do show.

Ela jogou o chale na cama e saiu no corredor só com a camisola de seda azul marinho.

Neji a achava uma má influência em Hinata e tinha certeza de que a morena só entrara para o Esquadrão de Sedução por "culpa" de Ino. Tudo bem que era mais ou menos verdade, mas ele também não tinha direito algum de trata-la como uma criminosa.

Neji estava vindo pelo corredor, sério como sempre, e Ino apostava suas madeixas que ele estava a caminho do quarto de Hinata para ver se a princesa enclausurada dormia em paz. E longe de Gaara.

-Passarinho! –ela falou abrindo os braços como se fosse maravilhoso ve-lo ali.

O Hyuuga deixou os olhos correrem pela loira e torceu seus lábios em desaprovação.

Ino imaginava que o pentelho não devia considerar "próprio" andar pela casa do Kazekage de camisola decotada e curta, cabelos soltos e pés descalços. Mas qual a graça em agir de forma apropriada?

-Boa noite, Neji querido. –ela falou toda alegre, bloqueando o caminho dele –Você não acha que a noite está perfeita?

Ino sabia que Neji normalmente ignoraria qualquer pessoa a esse ponto, mas por algum motivo nunca a ignorava, mesmo que devesse.

-Perfeita para que? –ele perguntou.

-Para achar alguem com quem cair na cama! –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Um brilho de irritação cruzou os olhos de Neji.

-Por isso você está desfilando pelo corredor? Indo atrás do Kankuro? –ele perguntou cruzando os braços diante do peito.

Ino imitou a pose dele, o que acabou realçando seus seios.

-O Kan-Kun? O que ele tem a ver com isso? –perguntou com falsa inocência.

Neji revirou os olhos.

-Pára de besteira, Yamanaka. Até uma criança percebe que vocês estão...

-Transando? –ela sugeriu.

-Você tem que ser tão vulgar o tempo todo? –ele pediu impaciente.

Ino fingiu pensar.

-Não. Só quando você está por perto. –ela respondeu sincera.

Os olhos de Neji estreitaram.

-Você não estava indo a algum lugar? –ele perguntou de forma ácida.

-Eu estava, até você começar essa crise de ciúmes por causa do Kan-kun. –ela deu de ombros.

Ponto para ela! Conseguira, mais uma vez, deixar o gênio sem palavras.

-Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –ele declarou.

-Ei, foi você quem puxou o assunto. –Ino falou –Foi você quem vei com essa história de "você e o Kankuro estão juntos e eu não gosto disso".

-Eu nunca disse isso! –Neji protestou.

-Se você está com ciúmes é só falar. –Ino falou com paciência exagerada –É de mim ou dele? Porque sei la, né, hoje em dia, você ai com esse cabelão...

Neji se moveu rápido demais para ela escapar, mas não tinha problema. Era a primeira vez que o Hyuuga perdia o controle tão espetacularmente. Afinal, ele estava prensando-a contra a parede...

-Retire o que disse. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

Será que ele percebia a situação estranha? Se alguem perguntasse a Ino ela diria que Neji tinha o sex-drive de uma pedra. Talvez por isso ele não percebesse quão intíma era pose em que os dois se encontravam agora. As mãos dele estavam espalmadas contra a parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça dela, prendendo-a e a perna esquerda dele tinha ficado entre as dela. Hum...

-Qual parte exatamente? –ela perguntou –Porque eu disse várias coisas.

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto dela.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com o Kankuro.

* * *

Tenten subiu as escadas, pronta para bater na porta do quarto de Ino e conversar. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo ali em Suna e de jeito nenhum ela ia ficar sem saber o que.

Entrou no corredor dos quartos e viu duas figuras discutindo. Neji e Ino, claro. Ela ia abrir a boca para interrompe-los quando de repente Neji pregou Ino contra a parede e logo em seguida ela foi puxada para dentro de um quarto, uma mão enorme cobrindo sua boca.

-Sh, tigrinha. Não vai atrapalhar a Ino-Chan. –uma voz cochichou em sua orelha.

Tenten bufou e parou de se mover. Kankuro entendeu a mensagem e soltou-a, antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente.

-O que foi tudo isso? –ela perguntou.

Aproveitou a chance para olhar em volta. Obviamente estava no quarto de Kankuro, dava para ver pelas marionetes espalhadas por todos os cantos.

Tenten virou-se para Kankuro e se surpreendeu ao ve-lo de cara limpa, cabelo bagunçado e regata. Não é que o diabo era bonito quando não estava pintado como um palhaço?

-Nós estamos numa operação secreta para evitar que Neji, o Chato, descubra que a Hina-Chan e meu irmão estão... Ocupados um com o outro. –ele informou.

Tenten revirou os olhos.

-Os dois estão tendo um casinho, né? –ela falou –Isso é meio óbvio pelo jeito que eles se olham.

-Você acha que o Hyuuga se tocou? –Kankuro perguntou, levemente preocupado.

-Ele acha que Hinata é incapaz dessas coisas, mas ele notou o interesse de Gaara.

-Por favor, não me diga que nós vamos ter uma cena daquelas "fique longe de minha inocente prima!". –Kankuro pediu sofrido.

Tenten riu.

-Não. Neji é diplomático para isso. –ela falou –Ele provavelmente vai falar com a Hinata e pedir para ela ficar longe do Gaara.

-Bom, tarde demais para isso. –ele falou irônico.

-Por que o Neji está prensando a Ino na parede? –a morena perguntou curiosa.

-Ah ela estava distraindo ele para a Hinata. –Kankuro deu de ombros –Vai que ele resolveu agarrar a loira.

-E você não liga? –ela perguntou.

Kankuro pareceu confuso.

-Eu deveria?

-Você não ta de casinho com a Ino? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Não. Eu e a Ino estamos passando o tempo juntos.

Tenten olhou para ele em choque.

-Ino sabe que você fala dela assim?

-A Ino falaria de forma mais clara, se é que você me entende. –ele revirou os olhos.

-É o clima de Suna que faz todo mundo ficar no cio? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Kankuro abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Não sei. Você ta se sentindo quente?

Foi a vez de Tenten revirar os olhos.

-Isso foi terrível. –ela informou.

-Ah corta essa. –ele falou caminhando lentamente na direção dela –Você vai mesmo ter que ficar aqui um pouquinho mais, considerando os dois no corredor... O que você acha de nós passarmos esse tempo juntos? –ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Tenten foi recuando com cuidado, mas não conseguiu conter uma bufada entediada.

-Eu não acredito que a Ino caiu nessa conversa fiada. –ela declarou.

-Ah com a Ino não teve conversa fiada. –ele falou –Foi uma coisa meio "Eu to entediado", "Eu também", "Vamos transar?".

Tenten acabou rindo, mesmo quando sentiu suas costas batendo contra a parede.

-Você é um porco. –ela acusou.

Kankuro apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado do ombro dela.

-Adoro quando você fala sujo.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sossega o facho, Kankuro. Você nem tem esse tipo de interesse em mim.

-Quem disse? –ele provocou –Mas se você prefere ser conquistada eu farei o meu melhor.

Tenten riu de novo. Ele parecia ter esse efeito nela.

-Você é louco.

-Pode ser. –ele cedeu –Quer jogar cartas enquanto esperamos para ver o que acontece?

-Eu topo.

* * *

-Então se você não está nem ai pro Kan-kun é por minha causa que você está com ciúme? –Ino provocou, batendo os cílios.

-Eu não te suporto, Yamanaka, caso você tenha esquecido. –Neji rebateu.

-E dai? Você não tem que gostar de mim para me achar desejável. –ela falou.

-Você pode achar que sexo é brincadeira, mas eu levo meus relacionamentos mais a sério. –ele retrucou.

-Ah Kami... Não me diga que você é _mesmo_ virgem e está se guardando para aquele alguém especial? –ela perguntou em horror.

-Ino...

-Seria um desperdício...-ela falou, pegando um pedaço do cabelo de Neji que caía pelo ombro dele e enrolando em seu dedo de forma distraída –Você é um homem atraente, quando não está sendo um pé no saco. –concluiu num suspiro, soltando a mecha de cabelo.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está dando em cima de mim, Yamanaka? –ele perguntou em choque.

Ino explodiu em risadas, de verdade.

-Você nem saberia o que fazer comigo se eu desse em cima de você. –ela falou divertida.

Os olhos de Neji faíscaram.

-To mentindo? –ela provocou –Eu acho que não... –cantarolou.

-Você é que não saberia o que fazer se eu aceitasse uma cantada sua. –ele avisou, inclinando-se para mais perto dela.

Ino tinha certeza de que Neji estava blefando. Nunca que ele teria coragem para fazer qualquer coisa, ele era "refinado" demais para isso. Se ela pressionasse mais um pouco ele provavelmente saíria dali batendo o pé e resmungando, e a loira não teria que se preocupar de novo com ele por horas.

-Uh... Que medo. –ela falou, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que não acreditava nele.

-Eu avisei.

-Avisou o...

E dai o gênio Hyuuga beijou a sedutora Yamanaka. Beijou mesmo.

* * *

**Então ai está, meus queridos! Mil perdões se houverem muitos erros, mas eu pulei a edição em favor de postar o mais rápido possível!**

**Não se esqueçam de conferir "Snuff", que faz parte da saga "Amor Fugaz"!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Quem quer ver hentai InoXNeji e/ou TentenXKankuro levanta a mão! \o/ hehehe**

**xoxo**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Ai, eu demoro, mas eu chego la! Pessoas, mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. Acho que vocês já estão cansado de ouvir isso, mas pelo menos já devem estar se conformando com o fato de que eu sou enrolada né... hahaha**

**Esse capítulo ficou uma verdadeira salada mista, mas no fim o que menos teve foi Gaara/Hinata, mas espero que vocês curtam os outros casais que desfilam por aqui! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Apesar de ser um gênio, Hyuuga Neji ja tivera ideias ruins, obviamente. Essa ganhava de todas as outras.

Existia uma razão muito forte para Neji manter a distância de Ino e não era só o fato de ela ser muito irritante. Era por ela ser extremamente atraente.

Sim, ao contrário da crença popular, Neji não era gay, nem assexuado. Tinha sim, um interesse saudável em sexo, nada como aquele bando de desesperados que parecia só pensar _naquilo_. Podiam chama-lo de antiquado o quanto quisessem, mas para o gênio sexo não era só isso, só uma coisa para se fazer quando não se tinha mais nada disponível. Tinha que haver uma sincronia, um respeito entre ambas as partes.

Era por isso que não suportava Ino.

Não só ela fazia pouco de todos os seus valores, como também era a única, a única, que o fazia ficar tão imerso em desejo que tinha vontade de esquecer tudo só para... Para o que? Ser mais um dos vários que passavam na vida da loira? Não, obrigado.

Então por que a estava beijando mesmo?

Ah, porque Ino, sendo Ino, tinha que irrita-lo. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ao invés de fazer o certo e o prudente e sair de perto, Neji fez o que ninguém (muito menos ele mesmo) esperava: beijou Ino.

Pôde perceber que realmente a chocara pelo jeito que a loira travou. Não esperava que ela fosse corresponder apaixonadamente, mas o jeito como ela simplesmente _não se mexeu_ era um tanto insultante.

Deu um passo para frente, pregando-a mais contra a parede e mais contra seu corpo. As suas mãos ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, então não a estavam tocando. Quando ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela Ino soltara um gemido surpreso e Neji aproveitara-se para deslizar a língua para dentro da boca dela. Ela colocou as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, mas não o empurrou, mas ainda não correspondeu o beijo. A loira teve que ficar na ponta dos pés, porque a perna dele ainda estava entre as dela e se ela não se levantasse um pouco a pressão em seu ponto mais sensível seria demais.

Neji já estava decidido a se afastar quando Ino soltou um gemido delicioso e agarrou a camisa dele entre os dedos, beijando-o de volta.

Aparentemente tudo entre eles tinha que ser uma batalha, até beijos. Ino não se deixava ser simplesmente beijada, ela era intensa e ardente em todos os seus aspectos. As mãos dela o traziam para mais perto, enquanto a boca dela bebia sedenta da dele.

Neji não saberia explicar como as mãos dele foram parar nos cabelos de Ino, ou como elas escorregaram para as costas e então a bunda da loira. Também não saberia dizer exatamente quando ele a puxou para cima, para que ela enroscasse as perna em sua cintura, ou como foram parar num quarto, que ele esperava de verdade que fosse o dela. Só se deu conta de como as coisas tinham progredido quando finalmente percebeu que os dois tinham caído numa cama e agora tinha Ino Yamanaka exatamente onde a queria.

* * *

Ok, ok, ela ia retirar tudo o que tinha dito. Ele não era gay, muito menos inocente. O homem sabia beijar como um deus. Aleluia!

Nunca esperara que o grandessíssimo Hyuuga fosse cair tanto de nível a ponto de resolver beija-la, mas devia ter tido mais confiança no seu sexy-appeal. Os Hyuugas podiam se achar melhores que o resto, mas no fim eram apenas como o resto: homens.

Mas podia admitir que estava aproveitando bastante esse beijo. Claro que só fazia isso pelo bem do amor de Hinata e Gaara e porque tinha que distrair o colibri, não porque _realmente_ quisesse beija-lo. Ela não queria. De verdade. Isso era apenas um sacrifício altruísta que fazia por sua querida amiga Hinata.

Sentiu Neji deslizar beijos por seu queixo e pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos calejadas dele passeava por sua perna. Sentia o cabelo longo dele caindo por seus ombros e roçando sua pele de forma sensual, enquanto dedos deslizavam a alça da sua camisola.

Sentiu um beijo em sua clavícula ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o ar gelado da noite batendo em seus seios. O nariz de Neji roçou a curva do seio dela, antes de ele voltar a beija-la na boca.

E dai ele se afastou.

Primeiro, quando Ino viu o shinobi se afastar, achou que ele ia ser legal e tirar a própria camisa, porque convenhamos, a peça estava no caminho. Mas não. Ele levantou e _saiu da cama_!

-Passarinho, caso você não saiba o caminho... –começou irônica –É para esse lado. –falou, indicando os seios ainda descobertos.

Neji passou as mãos pelas próprias roupas calmamente.

-Desculpa, Yamanaka. –ele falou com aquele jeito arrogante que deixava claro que não ligava a mínima –Mas eu não durmo com pessoas as quais eu não suporto. –deu de ombros e saiu dali, deixando Ino na cama, de queixo literalmente caído.

A loira ficou ali paralisada uns 10 segundos.

-Maldito!

* * *

Tenten e Kankuro estavam jogando pôquer quando ouviram a porta do quarto de Ino abrir e fechar. Os dois trocaram olhares, ficaram em silêncio esperando mais algum som.

Kankuro abriu um enorme sorriso maldoso quando o corredor permaneceu em silêncio.

-Você sabe que isso significa que a Ino-Chan arrastou o passarinho pro quarto né?

Tenten pareceu na dúvida.

-Será mesmo?

-A gente ouviu um barulho de porta, sem passos depois disso. O que você acha? –ele provocou.

-Que isso vai dar merda. –ela falou sinceramente. Então percebeu que Kankuro a estava analisando –O que foi?

-Você não devia estar com ciúme agora? –ele perguntou –Você tem uma quedinha pelo frango não tem?

Tenten revirou os olhos.

-Dá pra parar com as analogias de pássaro? –ela pediu impaciente –E, não que isso seja da sua conta, mas já faz muito tempo que eu e o Neji terminamos. Cinco anos para ser mais precisa.

Isso deixou o moreno interessado.

-Isso quer dizer que você é livre?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Não é da sua conta.

Kankuro riu, até eles ouvirem a porta do quarto de Ino ser aberta e então batida, e depois passos se afastando.

-Isso foi rápido, hein. –o rapaz comentou –Acho que o passarinho precisa aprender a controlar esse probleminha. Afinal, nada destrói uma relação mais do que ejac...

Tenten esticou o braço e tapou a boca dele.

-Não complete essa frase! –ordenou. Quando pareceu certa de que ele iria ficar calado a kunoichi afastou-se e suspirou –Acho que está tudo certo por hoje e eu já posso ir.

Ela levantou-se e Kankuro seguiu-a até a porta.

-Já? Tão cedo? Não, fique mais. –ele choramingou.

Tenten riu e virou-se para olha-lo.

-Essa choradeira toda não é nada atraente. –informou.

-Ah é? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha e avançou na direção de Tenten até as costas dela pregarem na porta, de novo –Então que tal uma aposta?

A morena ficou intrigada. Claro que no tempo em que estiveram ali jogando cartas Kankuro descobriu que a kunoichi era extremamente competitiva. Ele só estava usando isso em seu favor agora.

-Aposta? –ela perguntou curiosa.

/-Sim. Sabe, eu sei como beijar uma mulher sem toca-la.

-Exceto sua boca. –ela falou sarcástica.

-Nem boca. Lugar nenhum.

-Claro, Kankuro. –ela bufou –Eu vou te informar que esse é o truque mais velho de todos. Se você acha...

-Ah, mas você está se esquecendo de onde eu sou. Aqui no deserto há mistérios que você nem imagina. Uma bruxa me ensinou como.

Ela bufou de novo, mas ele podia ver que Tenten estava enfraquecendo. A curiosidade em seus olhos era óbvia e ele pressionou na sua vantagem.

-Ainda duvidando de mim? Que tal aquela aposta?

Um suspiro.

-Qual a aposta?

-50 ryo dizem que eu posso. –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Ela lançou um olhar a ele, analisando-o, mas ele fez sua cara mais inocente. Aquela que convencia os prisioneiros de que não seriam mortos se dessem a informação que ele queria. Tenten não tinha chance alguma.

-Tudo bem. Vamos ver.

Ah eles iam sim…

Kankuro passou a língua pelos lábios de forma inconsciente e nesse momento Tenten soube, sem sombra de dúvidas, que estava prestes a fazer a maior basteira da sua vida.

Ele deu mais um passo para frente, cercando-a entre seus braços fortes. As coxas musculosas dele roçaram as pernas dela. E quando o peitoral dele, que naquela regata ridícula estava praticamente nu, ficou a um fio de cabelo de distância dos seios dela, o coração da kunoichi disparou sem controle.

Ela devia estar ficando louca. Não importava que ele não a estava tocando, ele não precisava! Cada nervo do seu corpo estava em alerta vermelho, pegos numa enchente de pânico, entre fugir e se render.

-Relaxe. –Kankuro falou suavemente e ela quase pulou –Feche seus olhos agora e se deixe aproveitar.

Ela engoliu em seco, chamando-se de idiota mil vezes por estar participando dessa loucura. A última coisa que precisava nessa "missão" era mais uma complicação. Já não bastava Hinata e Gaara se pegando e Neji entrando em guerra com Ino, não precisava cair no charme de um playboy cafajeste como Kankuro.

Em um minuto ela teria que encontrar a força de vontade para resisti-lo, antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas o perfume quente e masculino dele estava destruindo seu bom senso. Acabou rendendo-se as palavras suaves dele e relaxando a tensão em seus músculos. Só um pouquinho. Só por um minuto.

-Pronta? –ele sussurrou.

Lentamente, ela fechou os olhos e assentiu.

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, tão perto que ela pôde sentir a eletricidade passando entre eles. E o calor.

A boca dele estava logo acima de sua bochecha, o hálito lânguido dele acariciando a pele sensível em seu caminho, enviando arrepios por sua espinha. Ele pausou próximo a orelha dela e assoprou gentilmente ao redor da concha, atrás do lóbulo e descendo a coluna do pescoço dela. Tenten ouviu um som baixo e necessitado e percebeu, surpresa, que viera dela.

-Isso… -ele murmurou, seu hálito provocante contornando o maxilar dela, até o outro lado, onde ele repetiu a deliciosa tortura.

Tenten queria virar o rosto e capturar os lábios dele com os dela, faze-lo beija-la de verdade, mas ficou perfeitamente parada, deixando-o seduzi-la com nada mais que seu ar.

Quando ele avançou para o nariz, a testa e os olhos dela, seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Ele moveu-se minimamente, um sussurro de algodão roçou os mamilos rígidos dela. Tente recuou levemente, surpresa pela sensação, tão inesperada e incrivelmente erótica.

-Kankuro. –ela murmurou.

-Sh, tigrinha. Abra a boca.

Em transe ela separou os lábios. Ainda assim ele não os tocou com os seus. Ele pairou, tão perto, que um respirava o ar do outro, o perfume dele, algo masculino e sexy, enchia seus pulmões. A língua dele riscou o lábio inferior dela, provocando, flertando, enquanto Tenten desejava sentir uma carícia mais íntima em sua boca.

Um toque dos lábios dele nos dela, suave como uma brisa de verão, fez um gemido escapar da garganta dela. Com um gemido próprio, Kankuro afundou os dedos nos cabelos dela, seu corpo pressionando o dela contra a madeira da porta. Ele a beijou pra valer, com aquele jeito abusado dele, e foi a melhor sensação da vida dela.

-Melhor que pôquer? –ele murmurou, movendo-se para ter um ângulo melhor.

-Você disse que não ia me tocar. –ela quase gaguejou.

-O truque mais velho de todos. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso que deixava claro que não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

Ela não sabia se beijava o imbecil ou se devia simplesmente mata-lo.

As mãos deles acariciaram um pedaço de pele que estava exposto entre a calça e a camiseta dela. Sem conseguir resistir, Tenten abraçou-se ao pescoço de Kankuro e o beijou de novo, até os dois estarem quase morrendo por falta de ar.

-Você perdeu, Kankuro. –ela falou, arfante e tentando recuperar a sanidade –Cadê meu dinheiro?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Minha carteira está em cima da cama. Quer ir pro tudo ou nada?

Milhares de alarmes soaram na cabeça da kunoichi ao mesmo tempo e foi necessário cada um deles para acorda-la do transe em que Kankuro a colocara. /

-Ok, deixa pra lá. –declarou empurrando-o. E foi irritante saber que só conseguira afasta-lo com tanto facilidade porque ele deixara –Você fica me devendo.

-Fugindo de _mim_, tigrinha? –ele provocou.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Não to fugindo de nada! –esbravejou –Eu só estou... Estou...

Kankuro lançou um olhar divertido a ela, desafiando-a a terminar a frase.

-Estou com sono! –ela completou frustrada –Boa noite!

E antes que fizesse alguma coisa muito imbecil, tipo voltar la e arrastar Kankuro para cama, Tenten saiu batendo a porta. Infelizmente não foi antes de ouvir o moreno cair na risada.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte não haveria aulas, então Hinata aproveitou para ficar um pouco mais na cama com Gaara, sentindo o calor de pele dele junto a sua.

Houve uma época em que ele a intimidava de tal forma que a herdeira chegou a pensar que a pele dele seria gelada ao toque, mas estava enganada. Gaara era quente. Não só sua pele, ou o jeito que ele a tocava, mas um ser humano cheio de calor e bondade. As pessoas tinham medo dele e por isso o julgavam de forma errada, mas agora Hinata via além. Via um homem por quem estava completamente apaixonada.

Sentia um aperto no peito. Não porque o sentimento não fosse bom, mas porque não sabia como ele se sentia. Claro, Gaara dissera na noite anterior que queria que ela ficasse em Suna. Mas por quanto tempo?

Sentiu o braço em sua cintura puxa-la para mais perto, então sentiu os lábios dele em seu ombro.

-Eu tenho que levantar. –declarou –Mas você pode ficar aqui se quiser.

Hinata virou-se, ficando frente a frente com o ruivo.

-Eu vou levantar também. A cama fica sem graça sem você.

O canto da boca dele levantou-se. Logo Hinata viu-se deitada de costas e com o Kage sobre ela, o quadril entre suas pernas.

-Acho que se eu ficar aqui mais uns... 30 minutos ninguém vai sentir minha falta. –ele falou.

Hinata riu, mas o som virou um gemido quando o ruivo a tomou mais uma vez.

* * *

Ino estava sentada na cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã e tentando controlar seu mau humor, quando Hinata entrou no aposento. A herdeira estava brilhando de tão alegre. Isso fez a loira sorrir.

-Esse bom humor todo é porque a conversa de vocês deu certo ou por causa da rapidinha matinal? –quis saber.

Hinata corou, mas não perdeu o sorriso.

-Pelos dois. –admitiu.

Ino abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Felicitações, minha cara. –falou sincera –Quer dizer que já podemos comemorar o nascimento de futuros Hyuuga de cabelo vermelho?

Hinata pareceu perder um pouco do sorriso.

-Isso eu ainda não sei. –ela falou.

-Bom dia. –Temari falou entrando na cozinha e indo direto para a geladeira.

-Bom dia. –as outras duas falaram juntas.

-INO!

Hinata lançou um olhar alarmado para Ino.

-O que você fez dessa vez? –perguntou.

-Eu não sei. –Ino respondeu sincera.

Tenten entrou na cozinha e seus olhos focaram em Ino na hora. Ela não parecia muito feliz com a existência da loira no momento.

-Por sua culpa... –ela começou por entre os dentes –Eu passei a maior parte da minha noite no quarto daquele maldito palhaço!

Ino pareceu confusa, então abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Você e o Kan-kun? –perguntou de forma sugestiva.

Tenten corou fortemente.

-Não é nada disso! –afirmou -Mas culpa é toda sua!

-Minha? –a outra perguntou incrédula.

-Se você não estivesse se pegando com o Neji no corredor, eu não teria ido parar no quarto dele e aquele maldito não teria me beijado!

Ino ignorou totalmente o choque de Hinata, focando-se no mais divertido ainda. A cara de Temari.

-Você beijou o meu irmão? –a outra falou com uma calma absurda, fechando a geladeira.

Tenten travou na hora. Obviamente não tinha visto a outra loira perto da geladeira.

-Temari! –falou surpresa.

Ino estava tentando não rir para ser caridosa com uma colega de Konoha, mas estava difícil. Principalmente porque a coisa toda era quase ridícula.

Temari cruzou os braços e encarou as kunoichis.

-Quer dizer que a noite das três foi agitada... –provocou.

-Pois é, Temari. –Ino espreguiçou-se -Aparentemente a única aqui que não esta tendo ação nenhuma é você.

A outra loira estreitou os olhos.

-Tendo em vista que eu namoro seu melhor amigo e ele está em Konoha, você deveria ficar feliz por eu não estar "tendo ação nenhuma".

-Ino, se você não se incomoda em responder... –Hinata perguntou com cuidado, interrompendo a resposta da amiga, que certamente não seria simpática –O que você estava fazendo com o Neji?

Isso pareceu azedar o humor da outra.

-Eu só ia distrair aquele maldito! –falou irritada –Faze-lo perder a paciência e sair batendo o pé, como uma princesinha, pra que você o Gaara pudessem curtir um love em paz! Mas dai ele... Ele...

Hinata viu, em choque, Ino lutar para encontrar palavras. A loira era sempre controlada e sempre sabia exatamente o que falar. Aparentemente não agora. As outras também pareceram perceber a mesma coisa.

-Ora, ora... –Temari falou com um sorriso divertido –Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca vi: a matraca sem palavras.

Ino lançou um olhar irritado a outra.

-Não é isso! É que eu nunca achei que ele fosse me beijar!

-O Neji te beijou? –Hinata perguntou chocada.

-Agora eu entendo o problema. –Tenten suspirou –Ele beija super bem né?

Ino estava quase concordando, quando pareceu perceber o que ia fazer.

-Não foi isso que eu disse!

-Eu já namorei o prodígio, querida. –Tenten lembrou –Eu sei muito bem como é.

-Bom, eu também sei muito bem como é com o Kankuro e eu não to falando né? –a loira cutucou.

-Ok, agora chega! –Temari falou –Vocês parecem crianças. Dá pra assumirem que são mulheres adultas que beijaram homens atraentes porque não conseguiram segurar?

-Assim como você admite que é uma mulher adulta que ama o Shika, mas não casa com ele porque é medrosa? –Ino falou.

-Eu desisto! –Temari declarou, jogando as mãos para cima.

* * *

Neji respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala do Kazekage. Era necessário lembrar que se matasse o maldito provavelmente começaria uma guerra com Suna. Guerras eram más. Konoha não queria guerras. Será que tinha como matar o Kage sem gerar uma guerra?

Neji respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de bater na porta e anunciar sua presença. Todos aqueles imbecis podiam achar que ele não sabia que tinha alguma coisa rolando entre Hinata e Gaara, mas não era chamado de prodígio á toa.

Percebera no momento em que estivera na mesma sala com os dois que algo estava acontecendo, o jantar confirmara suas suspeitas e, mesmo que tivesse alguma dúvida, Ino tentando distrai-lo no corredor teria sido o suficiente.

Não sabia o que Hinata estava pensando ou sentindo. Nunca, nem em mil anos, pensara que a prima se envolveria com alguém como Gaara. Ele era tão seco, frio, tão... Hyuuga.

Queria a felicidade de Hinata e tinha dúvidas se alguém com um passado tão conturbado como o do Kage poderia proporcionar isso a ela.

-Entre, Hyuuga.

Neji entrou na sala e encontrou o Kage não atrás de sua mesa, mas parado no meio da sala, braços cruzados em frente ao peito, como se esperasse uma briga.

Bom, se eles esperava um briga ia ganhar uma. Neji imitou a pose do outro.

-Eu vou direto ao assunto, Hyuuga. –Gaara informou –Hinata vai ficar em Suna o quanto quiser, fazendo o que quiser. E enquanto ela estiver aqui vai ser no meu quarto que ela vai ficar.

Neji contou até dez e lembrou-se de todas as razões pelas quais matar Gaara não era permitido.

-Você vai manter suas mãos bem longe da minha prima. –falou por entre os dentes.

-Tarde demais para isso. –o ruivo declarou com simplicidade.

Em menos de um segundo Neji estava frente a frente com o Kage, encarando-o furioso.

-Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu não gosto de você. –o gênio falou –Mas eu gosto muito da Hinata, ela é como uma irmã para mim. Essa é a única coisa que realmente me impede de te matar agora. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sei que ela é boa demais para você e acho bom que você saiba disso. Se eu escutar uma reclamação sequer dela referente a você, eu não ligo para as consequências, _Kazekage_, eu te mato. Estamos claros?

-Perfeitamente. –Gaara falou sem se abalar –Não muda o fato de que Hinata estará se mudando para o meu quarto hoje e que, muito em breve, eu vou conversar com o pai dela.

Isso fez Neji dar um passo para trás, chocado.

-Você vai pedi-la em casamento?

Gaara não respondeu.

-Você ama a Hinata? –o gênio insistiu.

-Eu não sei. –Gaara admitiu –Eu sei que o que eu sinto por ela é algo que eu nunca senti antes. Eu quero que seja amor.

-Mas isso não é o bastante. –Neji declarou –Não basta você _querer_ ama-la, você tem que ama-la. E antes que você tenha certeza de qualquer coisa não se atreva a prender Hinata a você com mentiras. Se você me dá licença... –falou irônico.

Gaara mal reagiu ao ouvir a porta bater, indicando a saída do Hyuuga. Tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar. Precisava falar com Temari.

* * *

Temari olhou em volta do mercado e cumprimentou alguns dos moradores de Suna. O tempo tinha feito dos irmãos uma presença constante e querida na vila. A relação entre todos eles tinha melhorado muito e a kunoichi só tinha a agradecer por isso. A fé de Suna em seu irmão era o que salvara Gaara de um caminho quase sem volta.

-Bom dia, Temari-Sama.

Temari sorriu para a mulher idosa.

-Bom dia, oba-chan. Como está?

-Bem, bem. Mas eu estou com uma dor nos ossos... Deve estar vindo uma tempestade de areia por ai.

-Vou cuidar para que todos sejam avisados. –Temari prometeu. Quando se vive tanto quanto ela viveu no deserto aprende-se a escutar as palavras dos mais velhos e mais sábios.

-Sim, esse é um dia pra ficar em casa. Na cama de preferencia, mas não sozinha. –a mulher deu um sorriso satisfeito, que fez Temari corar –A propósito... Quando você vai parar de ir sozinha pra cama, hein mocinha?

Se a mulher não fosse uma senhora Temari provavelmente já teria batido nela a essa altura.

-Eu tento convencer essa mulher a me deixar ficar na cama dela, mas quem disse que eu consigo? Tão problemática... –um suspiro.

Temari virou-se tão rápido que quase acertou um passante com seu leque.

-Shikamaru?

-Cheguei na hora certa? –ele quis saber.

A loira nem respondeu. Fazia meses que não o via, então correu direto para ele e pulou no ninja preguiçoso que a segurou sem esforço algum.

-Seu maldito! Como você não me avisa que...

Shikamaru calou-a com um beijo.

-Acho que agora ela não fica sozinha na tempestade. –a senhora falou para si mesma, satisfeita.

* * *

Gaara tinha a impressão de cada vez que olhava sua mesa estava mais cheia de pessoas. Ainda estava decidindo se isso era realmente bom ou não.

Agora além dos irmãos e de Matsuri, que aparecia ocasionalmente para refeições, também havia não um ou dois, mas _cinco_ ninjas de Konoha. Não sabia também se isso era bom ou não.

-Então a Hokage te mandou para evitar uma guerra foi? –Ino brincou com Shikamaru.

O outro suspirou, claramente infeliz com o fato.

-Ela estava com a impressão de que Neji iria querer matar o Kazekage por algum motivo. –ele revirou os olhos –Como se eu fosse entrar no meio... Tão problemático.

Ino riu.

-Mas é bom ver você, Shika. Agora podemos curtir a tempestade todos juntos! –a loira comemorou.

-E como exatamente vamos fazer isso? –Neji perguntou descrente.

Hinata podia não ser vidente, mas sabia que essa era uma pergunta que Neji definitivamente não devia ter feito.

-A gente apaga a luz e cada um agarra um e leva pro quarto pra curtir a noite! –ela comemorou –Hum, mas talvez tenhamos que repensar essa tática, porque temos irmãos na sala e isso é totalmente errado. –uma careta.

Temari engasgou com a bebida, enquanto Tenten pareceu absolutamente chocada. Shikamaru e Hinata pareciam conformados.

-Quando eles vão embora mesmo? –Kankuro perguntou para Gaara.

-Eu torço que seja logo...

* * *

Temari estava em seu quarto preparando-se para dormir. O vento batia nas janelas e uivava com força la fora. A tempestade tinha atingido a vila com mais força do que imaginara, mas pelo menos estiveram preparados. A sorte é que as luzes não tinham se perdido, ainda.

Gaara viera mais cedo dizer que queria conversar com ela no dia seguinte. Seu irmão parecia estar com algum conflito interno e tinha certeza que era relacionado a chegada do Hyuuga mala. Se o imbecil tivesse dito alguma coisa para magoar seu irmãozinho...

A porta do seu quarto se abriu e Shikamaru entrou, vestindo uma calça de moleton e uma regata. A loira respirou fundo. Sua resposta à mera presença dele sempre a chocava. Cada vez que ele a olhava, tocava ou beijava era como se fosse a primeira vez.

-Nunca ouviu falar em bater antes de entrar? –ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E por que eu precisaria fazer isso?

Temari bufou.

-Porque o quarto é meu? –sugeriu irônica.

-Eu já vejo esse quarto como nosso. –ele declarou –Afinal eu nunca durmo no meu.

Isso era verdade.

Fazia muito tempo que os dois estavam juntos, quase quatro anos. E fazia um ano que o shinobi de Konoha tentava convencer a kunoichi de Suna a casar com ele, ou pelo menos noivar.

Não era que Temari não o amasse, porque amava até demais. Também não era porque tinha medo de dar um passo desses. Sabia que se fosse casar algum dia, construir uma família, seria com ele e ninguém mais. Só havia uma coisa que a segurava: sua vila.

Sabia que Shikamaru não ligava de vir visitar, mas também sabia que o preguiçoso não gostava dali. Ela gostava de Konoha e não ligaria de morar la, sentiria saudades, claro, mas iria se acostumar facilmente. Mas... E Gaara e Kankuro? E as pessoas da vila? Sem ela ali, quem cuidaria de todos eles?

Shikamaru caminhou até ela e tocou o seu rosto.

-Senti saudades. –declarou com simplicidade.

Esse era seu Shikamaru. Não romântico ou meloso e grudento, mas simples, resmungão e fiel. Ele não fazia um milhão de declarações de amor, pelo que era grata, mas nunca deixava dúvida de que a amava e de que sentia falta dela.

-Eu também senti. –admitiu.

Bem no comecinho até esses pequenos gestos eram difíceis para ela, simplesmente assumir que sentira falta dele. Hoje podia até dizer que o amava sem morrer de vergonha no processo. Um progresso, sem dúvida alguma.

O shinobi segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou com aquela calma torturante que era tão característica dele, como se a saboreasse e não tivesse pressa porque sabia que não precisava ter, ela não iria a lugar algum sem ele.

Sentiu a mão dele soltar sua presilha e seus cabelos caírem por seus ombros, então retribuiu o favor, soltando o rabo de cavalo dele. O beijo se tornou mais profundo, mais íntimo, mas ainda cheio daquela coisa que era tão Shikamaru e ninguém mais.

As mãos calejadas dele soltaram o nó de seu robe, ao que ele afastou um pouco o tecido de um ombro, só para depositar um beijo quente ali. As pontas de seus dedos flutuaram sobre a pele bronzeada de Temari, bem levemente, quase sem tocar.

Temari aprendera a apreciar a "lerdeza" dele nessas horas. Antes ela ficava impaciente e tentava acelerar o processo todo, o que o fazia rir e perguntar porque ela estava com tanta pressa. Agora adorava essa lentidão quase cruel, esse cuidado.

O robe escorregou por sua pele, como uma carícia a mais. Sentiu Shikamaru mordiscar seu queixo e subir a linha do seu maxilar, só para descer pelo pescoço logo em seguida. Quando achou que seus pés já não iam mais aguentar, o Nara a pegou no colo como uma noiva e a levou até a cama, deitando-a sobre os lençóis.

Temari esticou a mão.

-Eu te amo, seu inútil. –falou, tocando o rosto dele.

Um sorriso torto.

-Eu também te amo, sua problemática.

Mais um beijo longo, que foi interrompido apenas para que pudessem se livrar da regata dele. Sentiu a mão dele subir por sua pele, tomar posse dos seus seios. Soltou um gemido na boca dele quando o sentiu beliscar suavemente seus mamilos, provocando-os e tornando-os rígidos.

-Shika. –reclamou e sentiu-o rir contra seu pescoço.

-Sempre tão impaciente...

Sentiu a mão dele puxar sua calcinha para baixo e levantou o quadril o quanto pôde para ajuda-lo a se livrar da peça, mas assim que esta passou suas pernas empurrou-o, invertendo suas posições.

-E você sempre calmo demais. –ela contradisse, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

Shikamaru deu um sorriso de canto de lábio antes de cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça, como se estivesse deitado observando as nuvens ao invés de ter sua namorada nua sobre ele.

-Que posição interessante. –ele comentou –Agora você pode fazer todo o trabalho e eu posso deitar e curtir.

Temari estreitou os olhos.

-Nara, se você pensa...

Antes que a loira furiosa completasse a frase Shikamaru virou-a, ficando mais uma vez por cima.

-Te peguei. –falou satisfeito.

-Mais ou menos né? –ela provocou de volta –Ta faltando "pegada" nessa pegada, você não acha?

Shikamaru simplesmente riu e a beijou mais uma vez. Dessa vez quando ela empurrou a calça dele para baixo ele ajudou. Temari deslizou as pernas para a cintura dele, segurando o corpo dele ali. Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e a kunoichi deixou o namorado levantar seus braços sobre sua cabeça e segura-los contra o colchão.

Ele a penetrou com a mesma calma com que fazia todo o resto, numa tortura que fazia suor romper de cada centimetro de pele de Temari, seu sangue ferver e o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Ela tentou se mover, mas ele pressionou mais as mãos dela contra o colchão, não a deixando apressa-lo. Era tão raro estar com ela que queria saborear cada momento, do seu jeito.

Quando estava totalmente dentro dela parou por um minuto, para apreciar a união deles. Temari parecia ter corrido uma milha e ele sentia-se assim tambem. Então a kunoichi flexionou mais os joelhos, o que pareceu traze-lo ainda mais para fundo. Começou a mover-se lentamente, apreciando cada gemido, cada suspirou e cada tremor no corpo da mulher que amava.

Era um calor que aumentava de forma lenta, até parecer que ia engolir ambos e não deixar nada além de cinzas. Quando Shikamaru sentiu que Temari estava onde a queria puxou-a consigo, sentando-se em seus calcanhares. A posição nova fez gemidos profundos escaparem de ambos.

Assim que largou as mãos de Temari elas foram parar em seus ombros, arranhando sua pele. A boca da loira encontrou a sua e, fácil assim, ela gozou. E ve-la nesse estado de extase sempre trazia Shikamaru ao seu.

Os dois desabaram na cama e ele trouxe a namorada para mais perto de si.

-Casa comigo. –não era um pedido, ja deixara de ser há muito tempo.

Agora era um exigencia constante. Perguntava sempre que podia, sendo a hora que fosse. Essa era a primeira vez que perguntava desde que chegara.

-Ainda não. –ela falou sonolenta.

E Shikamaru se chocou. Porque era a primeira vez que ela não dizia simplesmente "não". Talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

* * *

Aparentemente o amor estava no ar em Suna. Neji bufou incrédulo.

Felizmente Hinata não tinha se mudado para o quarto de Gaara, então estava na dúvida se o que o ruivo dissera fora só para irrita-lo ou se algo acontecera. Então havia a chegada de Shikamaru, um dos poucos ninjas que ele realmente respeitava. O Nara podia ser preguiçoso, mas na hora de entrar em ação não havia ninguém mais eficiente. Obviamente ele viera para Suna mais para ver sua namorada maluca do que pra ajudar em alguma coisa. Havia alguma coisa estranha entre Kankuro e Tenten, mas teria que deixar isso pra amanhã. Um louco por vez. E então havia Ino...

Que por acaso estava batendo na porta dele agora.

Neji considerou suas opções. Podia não abrir a porta ou podia abri-la, o problema era que com Ino sempre havia milhares de variáveis. Se ele não abrisse a porta o que ela faria? Iria embora? Entraria pela janela? Esmurraria a madeira? E se ele abrisse? OK, melhor não pensar nas possibilidades então...

-Passarinho, eu sei que você está ai. –a voz dela soou entediada do outro lado –Abre logo essa porta e para de se fazer de difícil.

Neji respirou fundo. Era um membro do ANBU, era um Hyuuga. Tinha tudo sob controle. Tudo.

Abriu a porta, pronto para colocar a loira falante em seu lugar, quando deu de cara com o brilho dos olhos dela. Opa, alguma coisa não estava certa.

-Eu espero que você tenha se divertido bastante ontem, Hyuuga. –ela declarou, avançando na direção dele, o que fez Neji recuar inconscientemente, trazendo-a para dentro do quarto –Que você tenha se parabenizado por ser tão esperto e ter me pego desprevenida.

Racionalmente Neji sabia que não tinha que ter medo algum de Ino e que não precisava recuar dela, mas havia algo nos olhos dela... Então continuou dando passos para trás, mesmo quando ela passou pela porta e empurrou-a, fechando os dois no quarto.

-Eu espero que você tenha se divertido bastante. –concluiu com uma doçura assustadora –Porque está na hora do troco. –declarou.

Bem nessa hora Neji sentiu as pernas baterem contra a cama e perdeu o equilíbrio. E Ino ajudou bastante, empurrando-o para trás, então não foi surpreendente cair sentado no colchão. Agora, Ino se sentar no colo dele logo em seguida foi bem surpreendente, mas ele mal teve tempo para assimilar o fato de que Ino estava sentada nas coxas dele, um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril e a loira já o estava beijando.

Beijar Ino da primeira vez tinha sido um engano, beijar a segunda... Se bem que dessa vez ele podia jogar toda a culpa nela e se isentar de qualquer responsabilidade. Gostava muito deste plano.

Ele se deixou ser beijado, mas fechou as mãos em punho no lençol, resistindo a tentação de passa-las pelas pernas da loira. Não que fosse fazer muita diferença, já que sua boca correspondia avidamente ao beijo dela.

Ino não era tímida e tomou a liderança do beijo em segundos, devorando a boca dele, enroscando as línguas, enquanto seus dedos se afundaram nos cabelos de Neji, segurando-o exatamente onde o queria. E como se não pudesse deixa-lo mais louco, deixou seu quadril pousar contra o dele e pressionou, tirando um gemido engasgado da garganta de Neji.

O gênio estava seriamente considerando deixar para la e por as mãos nela, afinal não tinha como negar que queria a loira, não era possível que ela não estivesse sentindo sua ereção a essa altura.

Foi nessa hora que Ino resolveu parar.

A loira separou a boca da dele, quase de repente, encostou a testa na dele e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos.

-Isso... –declarou sem folego -Foi só para te mostrar que isso está bem longe de ter terminado!

Com isso dito levantou-se, arrumou a roupa saiu do quarto, antes que Neji sequer conseguisse assimilar a frase inteira. Aliás, ela saiu tão rápido que quase trombou com Kankuro, que vinha vindo pelo corredor.

O shinobi de Suna lançou um olhar divertido para a loira e então olhou dentro do quarto e seu sorriso só aumentou ao ver o estado de Neji.

-Vivo ai, frangote? –o outro perguntou, muito mais entretido do que tinha o direito.

A única resposta dele foi um gesto rude, que um Hyuuga normalmente não faria nunca. Bom, ele não estava se sentindo muito normal no momento.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está! A aparição do Shikamaru não tinha sido exatamente planejada, mas fico feliz por ele ter surgido, adooooooooro esse ser lerdo! Hahahaha**

**A cena do Kan-Kun com a Tenten foi adaptada do livro "Catch me if you can" da autora Nina Bruhns. Eu recomendo com certeza! (a parte adaptada está marcada pelas barras /).**

**Bom e ai? Reviews, please! Próximo post rola em "Como eu quero" e espero que seja logo... u.u Mas sem promessas.**

**xoxo**


End file.
